The Love That Pain Can Bring
by The-FoxFang
Summary: Set after failing to rescue Sasuke. A Group of S-Class Ninja kidnap women and have their way with them. When they come to Konoha for Hinata, how will things play out? Can Naruto save her? Sakura is a big b!tch & will be bashed. Hiashi is evil. Kiba may be jealous. Rated M for swearing, death, and very little details about rape. Chapter 17 is Up! HIATUS :(
1. The Final Straw

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

Author Note: The story takes place right after Sasuke left the village. Sakura is pissed off that Naruto could not bring him back and thinks of Naruto as a weakling like she always has. Plus to make it worse, it THAT time of the month for her so instead of being annoyed and hitting him, her reaction is much MUCH worse.

Take all these elements and put them in a situation where Sakura thinks Naruto is stalking her and you got a hell of a birthday greeting. :) This story is rated M for character death, swearing and rape. [Don't worry, the rape is not detailed much. I just say the person is raped, I barely describe it.]

And yes, I started this story 3 years ago. But I stopped writing a week into it. I picked up this story 1 and a half months ago so sometime in July is when I actually started writing the story you see before you. Also, Naruto is not my show. I only own a few cards, a few games, and a movie. Besides that merchandise, I don't own Naruto in any way, shape, or form.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

_**'Kyuubi Thinking'**_

**"Demonic Talking" **(like Naruto talking with Kyuubi chakra running through him

* * *

**Chapter One: The Final Straw**

Today was his birthday but nobody cared. In fact, all of his friends forgot. All accept one. A certain Hyuuga girl. Naruto walked home after finishing his latest mission. As he walked home he noticed the festival going on. What festival you may ask? The celebration of the death of the Kyuubi. Every year, in honor of the day, he was beaten, neglected, stabbed, and hospitalized. This year however, he was a ninja and there was a law that prevented harming a fellow ninja. Not that it would have stopped them before, but after the Neji fight people backed off as he was much stronger.

So instead, he got the death glares, the public booing, and even a empty whiskey bottle that was badly thrown by a drunk civilian. He just wanted to fall asleep and forget about this whole day but fate had other plans. [Fate, I'm starting to sound like the old Neji.] When Naruto arrived at his home, he found out it was on fire. Naruto tried to put out the fire with a bucket he filled with water from a well that his neighbors owned. Naruto's house, unfortunately was burnt to the ground. Naruto, instead of moping around, decided to go shopping for furniture and food while his clones rebuilt the house. His temper was rising as the day progressed and he was reminded why he hated his birthday so much.

Naruto was on the verge of having a breakdown when he saw Hinata walk up to him. Naruto looks at Hinata questionably. "Hey Hinata, what's up?" Hinata looked at Naruto, blushed, and held out a box with a little red bow on it. Hinata said "H-here." Naruto took it and asked "What's this for?" Hinata looked at her crush and stuttered out "I-isn't it y-your birthday? Don't tell m-me you forgot." Naruto opened the gift to reveal a red fox plushy with the name *Naruto* stitched into the stomach. Naruto looked at Hinata and said while holding back tears "Thanks Hinata, that was really nice of you to go to all of that trouble. You're a great friend Hinata." Hinata blushed a crimson shade at the appraisal. She shook her head "It w-was no tr-trouble at all. Listen, I h-have to go home. Happy Bir-birthday Naruto, s-see ya later." Naruto, dense as always, didn't catch on to the reason why she blushed and simply said "Ok, Goodbye."

Naruto puts the fox into his pocket and continued to the store. He was in a still in a gloomy mood when he asked the clerk if he had any Queen Size beds. Most clerks hate Naruto, but this guy moved to the village 3 years ago. One day, Naruto saved his life from a robber and since then the guy has been grateful to Naruto. The other clerks told him about the demon child, but he didn't believe them. He saw the good in Naruto. Jeff the clerk turned to our lovable knucklehead, seeing he was stressed, and said "Sure thing Naruto." This is when Naruto spotted Sakura looking at curtains. Now our special pink kunoichi was more irritable than usual because today was her time of the month. Sadly, our emotionally stressed Uzumaki had no clue to this as he approached her. After his failed attempt at rescuing Sasuke, he tried to avoid talking to Sakura.

Sakura saw Naruto walking her way and before he could even say hi, she hit him upside the head. Sakura had felt that something was following her all day but she couldn't find out who it was. In truth, she was just paranoid. Thinking it had been Naruto this whole time, she yelled out "I don't care how much you like me, stop stalking me. I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU!" Naruto was taken aback. "I wasn't stalking you, I was just buying some furniture and food for my house." Obviously Sakura wasn't buying this as she continued her rant. "LIAR! You think I would like a loser LIKE YOU! You couldn't even bring back SASUKE! I'm not gonna be nice just because it's your FUCKING birthday! I HATE YOU!"

Naruto stood there in shock. In this story, Sakura is usually nicer. But after Sasuke left, she lost it. Her only shred left on humanity was Naruto bringing him back and since that didn't happen, she turned bitter to the core. Naruto ran out of the room at that point with tears in his eyes. Cue in our awesome clerk, who kicked Sakura out and banned her from his store. As Naruto was walking home, he felt a spike of chakra in the direction of his house. He ran home only to find 5 men standing near the entrance of his shattered home. One quick look at them and he realized they were S-rank ninja in the bingo book. There was something he read about them that got them in the book. _'I know that they did something that was really bad, but what was it? It wasn't for killing or stealing...' _Then he remembered why. His eyes grew wide and he said in fear "Oh shit." They were...

* * *

And that is the power of a cliffhanger. This is my 1st revamp of this story. I added more detail, changed around wording that I thought was clunky or stupid, and made the Sakura scene seem more realistic. Review and tell me if I hit a homerun or struck out.

The_FoxFang out.


	2. Part 1: The Unhappy Reunion

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

Author's Note: Reading the old version of this chapter, I realize somebody's "Outburst" wasn't very much like them and was OC-ish to say the least. Also my past self used words like "gay" and "homo" on a frequent basis. I wasn't homophobic but I like many middle schoolers used those words like "that's gay" meaning "that's stupid" I have since grown up quite a bit and understand my mistakes and removing such words. But no matter what people say, I will still use "emo" to describe Sasuke sometimes.

Unfortunately we won't get to the outburst until part 2 next chapter. On with part 1 of the remake of the 2nd chapter!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (naruto talking while using kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Two Part 1: The Unhappy Reunion**

{Last Chapter}

But there was something he read about them that got them in the book. 'I know that they did something that was really bad, but what was it? It wasn't for killing or stealing...' Then he remembered why. His eyes grew wide and he said in fear "Oh shit." They were...SMACK. Naruto felt a sharp pain to the back of the head and then, all he saw was darkness.

**The Next Morning**

Naruto woke up in cold sweat. As he looked around his surroundings he saw that he was sleeping in his bed and that his house was back to normal. He thought for a second about the 5 men and concluded that he just dreampt about those ninja.

Naruto took a shower, got dressed, and ate some pancakes he had his clones make while he was washing up. As he cleaned off his plate he found a note under his door. The note was from Granny Hokage and instructed the Genin teams (which was Team 7, 8, 9, and 10) to show up for a meeting. Seeing that the meeting wasn't very detailed, Naruto though about not going but he knew that it was serious if all the teams were showing up so he left his house and locked the door.

Naruto walked down the street and saw the rookie 9 and Team Guy minus Emo Uchiha and their Sensei's who were in the Hokage's office already. The Genin (and their newly promoted Chunin Shikamaru) all decided to go to the meeting together. As he laid his eyes on Sakura, the feeling of sadness briefly washed over him but he figured since every one was there, she would lay off. So, as our favorite blonde happy attitude returned, he casually walked over and decided to say hi. "Hey guys, what's up?"

While Sakura wasn't on her period anymore, because she got banned from the cheapest store in Konoha, she was still pissed off. The fact that she told her mother didn't help as her mom is more of a bitch then Sakura (Hard to believe right?) and went on her own rant. Sakura was hoping that Naruto would stay sad for a few more days, but seeing his signature grin, she got angry. "What do you want?" Naruto knew they weren't gonna hold hands and sing "Kumbaya," but he figured she wouldn't freak out like last night. Spoiler Alert: He's wrong.

Naruto chose his words carefully. "I was just stopping by to say hi. I got the note about the meeting and I figured I might as well go with you guys." Sakura scoffed "Why are you so damn happy? I thought after last night you would learn your place. Hell, I heard your apartment burned down too. Just do yourselves a favor and get out of here. You can just go the shortcut way, I doubt anybody wants you here." Hinata stared at the pink haired girl in confusion through her little speech as did most of the people there. Now that the words finish processing in her mind, the white-eyed girl started to see why Sasuke always was annoyed by her.

Another white-eyed Hyuuga decided to speak up. "Sakura, why are you acting this way?" Sakura turned towards Neji and said "You know what he's like, it annoys me that someone can be so damn happy ALL the time. He's like an ADHD kid on crack. But the fact that he's so damn loud that my eardrums shatter is what really pisses me off." Now Neji knew that most of what she said to Naruto was a bit over dramatic, but what she told Neji... he agreed. But while he wished Naruto was a little bit quieter, it wasn't so annoying that he'd bring it up to him. "Why can't someone be happy? It's not like he's hurting anyone and with the recent mission failure of ours we could use some morale."

The mission was the one thing that he shouldn't have brought up and when he laid his head on his pillow later that night, he regreted that decision. Sakura didn't care about Neji at all, she was surprised she even knew his name. But when the the sentence about their mission came up, shit hit the fan. "Why do you feel bad? Shikamaru prepared it well, and he, you, Choji, and Kiba fought well. Lee and Gaara even helped to fight the 5th guy and they did great. All of you did your part while Naruto lost to Sasuke. I should have known a failure like him could never beat Sasuke, Sasuke had to beat Garra for Naruto."

When Sakura awoke that day, she asked Sasuke what happened. Sasuke couldn't handle the fact that his 'dumbass' teammate accomplished what he could not. So, he basically lied and said he beat Gaara. Before anyone could point out this flaw, said blue eyed boy spoke in a unsually soft voice "I tried to bring him back. I didn't want to kill him so I tried to bring him back alive. But he came at me with the intent to kill so he won." Sakura basically laughed in his face. "You couldn't beat my Sasuke if he was blind and got his leg cut off!" I'm sick and tired of your excuses and your lame ass attemps to get with me."

"Sakura," Shikamaru, the highest rank in the group attempted to reason with her, "He tried his hardest to bring back the guy that you like, even though he went AWOL on the village and left on his own. He risked his own life, like we all did, to bring back Uchiha. He doesn't care about any of us, not even you. I don't know what you 'talked' to Naruto about yesterday but we have a meeting to attend so stop being troublesome and let's go before we're late."

Naruto finally decided to have a backbone after having his emotions pounded into the ground. "I don't like you anymore Sakura. When I saw how sad you were about Sasuke I knew I didn't have a shot but as a friend I still went to keep my promise. And after the way you've treated me, I don't think I'll ever feel the same way about you again." Sakura gave the infamous 'Are you fucking serious' look. (You all the the look!) She opened her mouth. "Really? So now your strategy is to pretend you don't like me so I'll fall for you. GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. You really are just a worthless bastard. No wonder your parents left you."

* * *

Author's Note: I decided to cut it here because holy shit this is a long chapter and that is the moment where you, my readers, will go "Oh no, shit is about to go down." My Author's Note will be better at the end of part 2. This chapter used to be named 'Blanks's Outburst and Naruto's Rage' but due to no outburst from a certain person and no rage yet from Naruto, that will be the name of part 2. I will change the name of this chapter to 'The Unhappy Reunion'

Live long and prosper, The_FoxFang


	3. Part 2:Hinata's Outburst & Naruto's Rage

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to part 2. A little less violence in this chapter. Not that there's anything wrong with violence, but I felt that Naruto could control himself better because he doesn't actually love her, hell in this story he's still oblivious to her feelings.

Don't worry, he'll figure it out envetually. But this story has to take a VERY grim road before that happens. This story is NOT for the faint of heart, I wanted to warn you before you got too far in. Part 2: here we go!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (naruto talking while using kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Two Part 2: Hinata's Outburst and Naruto's Rage**

{Last Chapter}

Naruto finally decided to have a backbone after having his emotions pounded into the ground. "I don't like you anymore Sakura. When I saw how sad you were about Sasuke I knew I didn't have a shot but as a friend I still went to keep my promise. And after the way you've treated me, I don't think I'll ever feel the same way about you again." Sakura gave the infamous 'Are you fucking serious' look. (You all the the look!) She opened her mouth. "Really? So now your strategy is to pretend you don't like me so I'll fall for you. GET THIS THROUGH YOUR HEAD! I. DON'T. LIKE. YOU. You really are just a worthless bastard. No wonder your parents left you."

That was the breaking point. Now Naruto, our cheery ninja, has been reduced to a little crying kid. Normally he could tackle the world but after his terrible birthday, failing to bring Sasuke back, and his horrible treatment by Sakura, he finally was sent over the edge. But even now he was not hostile. He had felt hated all of his life and he couldn't bring himself to do it to another person. Even though she deserved it. Seeing tears flowing down her love's face, Hinata had been filling with rage throughout this whole ordeal._ 'How DARE she treat Naruto like that, after every thing he's done for her!'_

Hinata finally lost all self control and quietly yelled at Sakura "I am sick and tired of your crap! Just because you can't have your little emo Uchiha doesn't mean you can take it out on him! He doesn't care about you! In fact NOBODY does! He's your only teammate, so you two will spend a lot more time together throughout the years. So why do you have to make his life a bitch? He treats you like a queen and you don't even give him a chance. You ignore him like Sasuke ignores you. _'and like Naruto ignores me.'_ Do yourself and the rest of us a favor and shut up you dumb WHORE!

Sakura yells "WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO! You think that some pansy ass girl like YOU can tell me off?" Hinata smirked "At least I'm not some flat-chested, cotton candy-haired SLUT!" Sakura stood, mouth wide open. Nobody had talked to her like that EVER! She walked up to Hinata and punched her in the gut. As she fell to the ground and coughed up blood, Sakura said, slightly giggling "What do you have to say now bitch?"

Kiba and Neji were very protective of Hinata (for obvious reasons.) 3 Chakra levels spiked up at that moment. Kiba started to grow fangs and Neji activated his byakugan. But the 3rd spike was the biggest and most frightening. All they saw was a blur of red chakra and Sakura hit the ground. Said girl scrambled up to her feet to see a demonic Naruto looking at her with slit pupils. Said boy filled his fist with the fox's chakra and put Sakura in a choke hold.

As Sakura was halfway slipping into unconciousness, Naruto yells with a kyuubi-like voice **"IF YOU EVER TOUCH HER AGAIN I WILL GIVE YOU A REASON TO HATE ME!"** He threw her to the ground as she ran away in fear towards the Hokage Tower. Naruto turned back to normal and asked Hinata "Are you alright?" Hinata looked at him bewildered and responded "Y-y-yeah, I'm ok." Naruto sighed in relief. "That's good." Now was Hinata's turn to ask him "Are YOU alright?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly "Yeah, sorry for scaring you with that. I was just looking out for my best friend." Hinata looks at her crush with rosy cheeks and says "I'm-m y-your b-b-best fr-friend?"

Naruto gives a foxy grin and says "Of course, you were the first person who didn't treat me like crap. Even back in the academy, only you, Shikamaru, Choji, and Shino were ever nice to me." Hinata said with a little more confidence "Th-thanks for standing out f-for me." "You would have done the same thing." Kiba was glad that Hinata was ok but pissed that Naruto stepped in. But that thought was in the back of his mind as he was still in shock of the red chakra. _'Naruto's chakra is blue, but that red chakra... it was different, more violent.'_ "Naruto, what was that red chakra?" Naruto grew a panicked look "Umm... OH, we have to get to the meeting. I'll tell you later, COME ON!"

Far away on top of a building a ninja lands softly on the roof. This man named Hokkyokuguma [1] said to his other squadmates "So, is the plan ready Jakkaru?"[2] Jakkaru adressed him "Yes Hokkyokuguma, she will be our next target." A man named Suzuki [3] spoke up "I want her first." Taka [4] sighed "No you idiot, our leader get to have his way with her first. You got to go 1st with the last one." Said leader, Kurohyou [5] spoke up "So it's settled. Our target will be Hinata Hyuuga. The quiet types are always the best. We will strike tonight."

* * *

AN: Ya, it's going down. Like I said, less violence. A kick to the face and a punch to the back turn into a choke hold. While last chapter was minor updates, I did a major overhaul here. I gave this chapter purpose and I feel that it turned out really well compared to last time. and lastly, I'm gonna abbreviate Author's Note to AN for now on. Saves a little time and I'm usually lazy. I'll fix the chapter 3 in 2-5 days and update.

Peace out girl scout, The_FoxFang

P.S. This is NOT a normal bashing story. It will NOT go like this. 'Sakura is mean. Hinata stands up. Naruto likes her. They fall in love' **THAT IS NOT HOW THIS FUCKING STORY WILL HAPPEN! **I say this because I hate being stereotyped with the people that just bash and have not story plot. Bashing is a little part of the story.

[1] Hokkyokuguma means Polar Bear in Japanese

[2] Jakkaru means Jackal in Japanese

[3] Suzuki means Sea Bass in Japanese

[4] Taka means Falcon in Japanese

[5] Kurohyou means Panther in Japanese


	4. Part 1: The Mysterious Meeting

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: What's up, what's up! Welcome to chapter 3. This is NOT a remake of the original chapter 3. Since I have added a reason why all the Genin would be together, (which is the mysterious meeting Tsunade called) I had to make a filler chapter to accommodate the "Person coming back."

Sorry, no spoiler alerts about who the mysterious person is at the end. This is where I can finally make a new chapter from scratch so I'm probably more excited than any of you! On with the show!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Three Part 1: The Mysterious Meeting**

{Last Chapter}

Far away on top of a building a ninja lands softly on the roof. This man named Hokkyokuguma said to his other squadmate "So, is the plan ready Jakkaru?" Jakkaru addressed him "Yes Hokkyokuguma, she will be our next target." A man named Suzuki spoke up "I want her first." Taka sighed. "No you idiot, our leader get to have his way with her first. You got to go 1st with the last one." Said leader, Kurohyou spoke up. "So it's settled. Our target will be Hinata Hyuuga. The quiet types are always the best. We will strike tonight."

Neji thought he saw something on the roof of a building close to where they were standing. Neji activated his bloodline but he saw nothing so he just told himself he was seeing things.

**10 minutes later**

As the crew came in, they noticed all of their Jonin teachers there. from left to right: Kakashi, Guy, Tsunade, Kurenai, and Asuma. They all set their eyes on the 'cotton candy-haired slut' with the various looks. Guy's Team, Hinata, Kiba, Naruto, and Choji all gave looks of disgust. Shikamaru gave his signature bored look. Ino looked concerned for her former friend. Finally, Shino just gave a blank expression.

Tsunade gestured for them to sit, except for the Jonin. While there isn't normally 12 chairs in the Hokage's office, this must have been a special occasion to not hold it in the council room. Tsunade cleared her throat "I bet you are all wondering why I have called this meeting." At the look of everyone nodding there heads, she continued. "Well before I begin... BOAR!" Said Anbu member dropped from the shadows on the ceiling. "Yes Milady?" "Cover up this room in the best sound proof jutsu you have. The information here will be S-class and NOBODY outside this room will hear it, am I understood?" "Yes Hokage."

"Ok, there are 3 reasons I called you here. Reason #1 is..." KNOCK KNOCK! "Tsunade!" Shizune yelled from the other side of the door, "I have some medical notes I need you to look over!" Tsunade sighed and motioned that somebody open the door. As Shizune walked in, the sound barrier was reactivated. Tsunade spoke "Shizune, there is a very important S-class meeting going on. The only reason I yet you in is because you are very good at medical ninjutsu and know a lot about healing."

"The first reason I called you here is because of the recent mission with the Uchiha. Did anybody talk with him before he left or during the mission?" Sakura raised her hand "I saw him and asked him not to go that night, he told me he was sorry and he left." Nobody cared, at all. Tsunade sighed "He didn't say anything else?" "No" this time sighing louder, she said "Well that was fucking worthless intel. Anybody else talk to him?" As everyone remained silent, the 5th Hokage laid her eyes on kid that reminded her of her brother. "Naruto, you fought him, did he just not talk at all?"

"He talked about getting power, killing his brother, the pain from his whole clan being wiped out. The same old same old. I tried to reason with him, since I also have no family but nope." He continued in a mocking voice "You don't know my pain, I have memories about them and ties with them, those ties make it harder. You had nothing from the beginning." Sakura got a little pissed at him mocking Sasuke but because of what happened earlier, she kept it to herself. He spoke with his regular voice again. "So I had to fight him but because I didn't want to kill him I didn't go full blast on my Rasengan. He went full blast on the Chidori. He beat me, but only because he went all out with Sharigan and the 2nd level of the curse seal."

Tsunade grew a little grim at the lack of info "I guess it's better but all we really know is he went to Orochimaru for power to kill his brother. Now onto the second reason I brought you here. Did anybody feel that chakra spike last night?" Kakashi spoke "Yes I did, I felt it near Naruto's house but it wasn't Naruto or his 'other' chakra." Neji also felt it as he explained "I felt it as well. I was able to use my Byuakugan to pick up 5 different chakra signatures but seeing how the Anbu weren't doing anything I disregarded it."

"Good point, apparently 5 high level ninja snuck through our defenses while our Anbu and everyone got drunk off their ASSES! Isn't that right Boar?!" Boar rubbed the back of his head embarrassed. "Once again I deeply apologize for that, but I have over half of the Anbu squad searching for them." Tsunade started up once again. "We know they are high level ninja, A-rank, possibly S-rank. According to Neji, there are 5 of them. We don't know why they're here but after the crippling blow of the lose of many of our ninja, including the 3rd, We are more vulnerable now then ever before. If you find out any info of where they are, who they are, or what they're doing here, pass the info to me directly as soon as you can."

"What's the 3rd reason Granny?" Naruto asked with a confused look. He, along with everybody else, didn't know why EVERYONE had to be here. One chakra powered hit to the head later "Well you little brat, if you'd let me finish, I'll tell you. Jiraiya went on a very important SS-class mission a few days ago. His mission went successful and I'm sure ALL of you would want to know what happened. He already briefed me by sending one of his toad summons to tell me about what happened. He should have been here by now."

As if on cue, A white-haired man burst through the window. That was surprising to say the least. But what was more surprising was the person who came in with him.

* * *

AN: Made a new chapter, HELL YA! This gives purpose to the meeting. I figured having a certain somebody come back would make sense now. So instead of making the next chapter a 'different chapter' I decided to make it a part 2 since it is still the same meeting. Please review and tell me how I'm doing so far. I won't be able to make new chapter's until I finish rewriting the old ones so be patient. I have updated almost every day since I starting redoing my story so have faith!

Hope I'm giving you guys good reading material! The_FoxFang.


	5. Part 2:Sasuke's Back & Kyuubi's Revealed

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: I seem to be getting more views which always make me happy. I also got 1 more follow, favorite, and review on this story. I will redo the story regardless but for those that have read through chapter 7 the 'Author Note,' please give me ideas for the fight. I SUCK at describing fights kinda, places more, and I absolutely suck at describing appearances. (clothes, facial, overall appearance in general.) Honestly though, I need ideas for the new chapters.

Once the time skip happens like 6-ish chapters later, idk where to go from there. Honestly, it's like a normal story, with beginning, middle, and end. I know the beginning and the end, but the middle is still a mystery. Even if u want to give me a true 'critic' review were u trash on my story. As long as you are professional and not an asshole about it, I don't mind constructive criticism. On with the next remake!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter 3 Part 2: Sasuke's Back & Kyuubi's Revealed**

{Last Chapter}

"What's the 3rd reason Granny?" Naruto asked with a confused look. He, along with everybody else, didn't know why EVERYONE had to be here. One chakra powered hit to the head later "Well you little brat, if you'd let me finish, I'll tell you. Jiraiya went on a very important SS-class mission a few days ago. His mission went successful and I'm sure ALL of you would want to know what happened. He already briefed me by sending one of his toad summons to tell me about what happened. He should have been here by now."

As if on cue, A white-haired man burst through the window. That was surprising to say the least. But what was more surprising was the person who came in with him. "Sasuke?" Everybody in the room except Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Sasuke yelled. Sakura looked at Sasuke with tears of joy in her eyes as she rushed out to hug him. Sasuke pushed her to the ground and yelled with disgust "GOD! Get the hell of me, I'm half-ass willing to leave again!"

Jiraiya saw the look on everyone's face. "I'm sure Tsunade told you that I went on a SS-class mission. After the damaging of Orochimaru's arms by the 3rd and your guys' recent mission that killed 5 of his best guards, I decided to attack while he was still weak. It took me a week to successfully infiltrate his lair without him noticing. I attacked while Kabuto was away on a mission. Sasuke was recovering after his fight with Naruto so I didn't have to deal with him."

He stopped to make sure everyone was processing his information. Then, he continued, "I killed Orochimaru using all of my Toad Sage jutsu and abilities. As I was searching through his study room, I found a note about how to remove the curse seal and deactivated it from Sasuke. He was finally healed when Kabuto came. I was worn out from the Orochimaru fight the day before so they fought and Sasuke barely killed him. He was injured badly. His wounds healed but he suffers from chakra exhaustion."

"Which is why you're here Shizune, the Hokage can't take time off of her busy schedule so you will have to heal him. While is desire to kill his brother is still there he fortunately can contain it and will train at the Leaf Village until he can do it."

After everybody took in the information, Naruto was the 1st to speak. "Doesn't he at least get a punishment? He left the village of his own free will, put MANY of our ninja in harm's way, and it took a Sanin to bring him back. I get punished for little pranks, he better get in trouble."

Sasuke gave his signature glare and stated "Are you serious dope, why do you always have to be a pain? I'm sorry for almost killing you, really I am, but you don't know what it's like to lose family, it hurts more than being alone. I'm not trying to be an ass, but you really don't know."

Naruto retorted "At least people in this village care about you. Even though you left of your own free will and put the leaf ninja in danger, the village still would do anything for you. I had people hate me from the start, for something I couldn't control." Sasuke, like a little kid having an argument, tried to 1-up Naruto. "The village didn't give a damn that my family died, all they cared about was that I was The Last Uchiha." Naruto said "At least they were nice to you. I grew up without knowing if my parents loved me or if the ditched me the moment they saw me."

Everyone was starting to realize Naruto's pain. Naruto continued "The Kyuubi attacked the day I was born, and since the fox was immortal the 4th Hokage could not defeat it. So he sealed the fox inside a newborn because the fox's chakra would slowly leak into the kid's chakra as time went on." Tsunade stopped him. "Naruto, do you realize what you're doing? There is a law against..." Naruto abruptly cut in "There is a law for OTHERS who speak about it. I am absolutely allowed to talk about it.."

The adults, Shikamaru, and Shino knew what he was talking about but kept it to themselves. The others, however, had no clue what the hell Naruto was talking about. Naruto started again. "The kid will be hated all throughout his village, just like Gaara from the Chunin Exams, because people's family were killed from the fox so they will think the fox toke a human form and make his life a living hell."

Everyone saw tears in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke had a pissed off expression, Sakura had a bored expression, Hinata had a worried expression, Jiraiya had a sympathetic expression, and everyone else had a confused expression except Shikamaru, Shino, and the adults. "Get to the fucking point dumbass!" Sakura rudely yelled. It took Jiraiya and Kakashi to hold back the 5th from putting her in the hospital.

Naruto ignored the statement. "Everyone hated me for the Kyuubi when I was just a little boy." That is what struck home. Everyone had a shocked expression on their face, even Sasuke. Naruto starts again with tears running down his cheeks "On my 6th birthday, I got beaten to death. Literally, to death. The only reason that I lived was because the fox healed me. So, top that story you emo son of a bitch!"

Lifting up his shirt, he applied chakra where a very visible seal appeared. Sakura whispered "So that's why my mom was pissed when I told her I was on your team." Sakura suddenly screamed "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE DEMON! IF YOU DON'T THEN I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!" Naruto ran off for home. Jiraiya knocked Sakura out cold.

With everyone looking at her with disgust, surprisingly Hinata was the first to speak, "Ho-hokage-sama. I would l-like to re-request the removal of Sakura Ha=haruno from ninja duty and demotion to c-civilian status. She did great in the Academy only be-because she's smart. Honestly, she has no jutsu besides Academy basics, even after the Chunin Exams. And she constantly abuses Naruto, a fellow leaf ninja. There are l-l-laws against that."

**BACK TO NARUTO**

Naruto was walking home at around 9:30 PM when he saw the people from his 'dream'. Kurohyou smiled "Hey, that's the squirt we knocked out yesterday." Naruto's eyes widened in fear "That wasn't a dream last night last night. You are the 5 S class ninja who snuck through our defenses." Jakkaru gave a congratulatory clap. "Very smart, and I'm sure you know that we are also convicted rapists?" Naruto nodded while backing away slowly. "Over 200 women, more than half under the age of 16. Who are you here for?" Taka smiled and said "Very good, maybe you can help us. We are here for a Miss Hinata Hyuuga."

* * *

AN: And the story unfolds. If you got some ideas for parts of fight scenes for my fight between Naruto and Hokkyokuguma that would be helpful. I'm almost up to date on the rewriting of the chapters. Only 1 more chapter to REDO! :) Thanks for the reviews Mr. Anonymous, thanks for the follows and favorites whoever did that, and thanks even for viewing my story. Hurrah for the longest chapter ever!

The_FoxFang


	6. Team 7's Problem and Kurohyou's Plan

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: Sasuke's back, Everyone found out about the 9-Tailed Fox, and Sakura was a bitch, again. Naruto met the 5 S-rank ninja who go from village to village looking to kidnap and rape women. Now their sights are on Hinata. What will Naruto do? Will Tsunade demote Sakura to civilian status? Will I ever finish rewriting these chapters? These answers and many more await you in chapter 4 of 'The Love That Pain Can Bring!'

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Four: Team 7's Problem And Kurohyou's Plan**

{Last Chapter}

Naruto was walking home at around 9:30 PM when he saw the people from his 'dream'. Kurohyou lazily said "Hey, that's the squirt we knocked out yesterday." Naruto's eyes widened in fear. "That wasn't a dream last night last night. You are the 5 S class ninja who snuck through our defenses." Jakkaru gave a congratulatory clap. "Very smart, and I'm sure you know that we are also convicted rapists?" Naruto nodded while backing away slowly. "Over 200 women, more than half under the age of 16. Who are you here for?" Taka smiled "Very good, maybe you can help us. We are here for a Miss Hinata Hyuuga."

Naruto's anger started to rise. _'I can't let that happen to one of my friends.'_ Naruto tried to reason "You don't think you can actually get away with. Anbu can easily catch you." _'I can't handle 5 S-rank ninja by myself. Maybe I can hold them off long enough for someone like Anbu to come along'_ Kurohyou laughed "The Anbu will not come anytime soon. Remember when they all got drunk last night? I spiked the entire alcohol source in the village. They will feel the same but it makes it so they can't detect our chakra. Now tell us where Miss Hyuuga is."

Naruto yelled "Why do you want her? Out of all the girls!" Hokkyokuguma gave Naruto HIS reason. "We want her because of her bloodline, she's very rich so when were done we could sell her for a crap ton of cash to the highest bidder, and because she's just the right age for our taste. She's a virgin and her body is pure which makes it better and the way they cry and beg you to stop is so exciting." Naruto eyes turned into slits as he punched the ninja directly in the face. When the man jumped back in pain, Naruto screamed while bearing fangs, **"DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT MY FRIENDS THAT WAY EVER AGAIN!"**

Kurohyou laughed at his big attempt to act tough. "What are you gonna do about it? You can't take all 5 of us, even if we let you fight us one by one." _'Damn, they're right.'_ thought Naruto as he tried to think of a way out of this. Taka told Naruto the simple fact he already knew. "Face it, you can't win. So, you can just step aside if you want to leave with both of your arms. You're obviously not gonna help." Naruto looked at him and said sarcastically "Ohhhh, I'm so scared of you. Come on 'Falcon', you know I'm just terrified by your name alone."

Taka shrugged "I guess you want to die." As Taka crouched down and readied himself to attack, Hokkyokuguma stopped him. "No, let me handle this punk. I still owe him from that punch he gave me." Jakkaru, being the old leader, tried to reason with him. "Hokkyokuguma, don't just rush into this. He is strong with his own chakra, and he's using the fox's chakra. Look at what he did with one punch! Just image how strong he would be with more of the Kyuubi's chakra. I heard he can summon 1 out of 9 chakra tails. You're new so we don't expect you to fight for us. You talk like you're the leader when only me and Kurohyou have ever held those positions." Hokkyokuguma turned to Jakkaru. "You guys always have doubted my skills. Well now I'll show you why I am an S-rank ninja."

He pulled out a silver-plated sword and filled it with chakra. The blade started to glow and ice began to surround it. Then, a burst of blue light surrounds the field. The former blade had transformed into a blade of solid, unmeltable ice. (Think of Sub-Zero's Kori Blade from Mortal Kombat) Naruto closed his eyes and thought about how bad everyone would think of him if he lost and let Hinata get kidnapped and raped. He also thought about how sweet, innocent Hinata would lose all trust in Naruto and how messed up she would be if this happened.

_'I can't let that happen, EVER! I promised to PROTECT my FRIENDS!'_ Naruto opened his eyes **"I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT! You will have to kill me before I ever let that happen!"** A full fox cloak formed around Naruto and a chakra tail appeared. Hokkyokuguma decided to take him up on that offer. "Ok, I will! This is gonna be fun."

**Hokage's Tower**

Tsunade looks at Hinata and sighed. "I understand, I would love to do that but she has not violated any rules. She hasn't attacked him with the intent to kill and he never made a report so I can't do anything. Don't get me wrong, I hate some of the people here but I can't strip away their rights over it. Unfortunately, we have to deal with these assholes. Ino, Shino, Tenten, Kurenai, and Asuma. You can all leave." As they left, she turned to Sasuke.

"What about you, how do we know you don't still follow Orochimaru?" Sasuke grunted "I would have pretended to actually give a shit about everyone here." Hinata questioned "What about h-him? He DID endanger the lives of six of our ninja and t-that Gaara guy. Also, let's not forget treason and personally p-putting Naruto in critical care!" Sasuke just gazed at her with a bored expression, "I could have killed him, I just left him there instead. I knew he would be good."

Jiraiya was frank with Sasuke. "Well Sasuke, you're a complete jackass who thinks that nobody has worse pain then you. At least you can walk. You can see. You can hear. There are many people who have it worse than you." Sasuke interrupted "Really? Those people have family to take care of them the rest of there life. Hell, Helen Keller learned to talk and understand words so those others could learn to deal."

Tsunade, instead of arguing, just told him "Ok, nothing really changed with you. MAYBE someday you can be enlightened, but for now you're ignorant." Tsunade looks at Sakura's unconscious body with hate. Then she looks back at the stuck up Uchiha. "I'll deal with you two tomorrow."

**Back To Naruto**

Naruto screamed **"I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE YOU SICK ASSHOLE!"** Hokkyokuguma, full of himself, rebutted with "I will destroy you with the power of ice!" Naruto charged at Hokkyokuguma with a Kyuubi-charged Rasengan. Hokkyokuguma charged with his ice blade and boomed out "YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST ME!" The Rasengan and the ice blade connected and a huge explosion engulfed the area around Naruto's house.

* * *

AN: Cliffhanger. Hokkyokuguma has an ice blade because his name means Polar Bear. I am finally caught up on the rewriting process. I'd like to thank the many more viewers I've been receiving.

Anyway, I'm gonna take a few days to see where I'm gonna go with this story. I don't want to get 20 chapters in and go back and fully redo 6 more chapters. Mainly, this fight is gonna be a bitch. Leave a review or PM me if you can help. Please. Help me. Don't worry cuz I'll give you credit, I'm not greedy.

The_FoxFang


	7. The 2nd Fox Tail

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: New chapter! Completely new content has arrived my fellow readers, which currently have reached over 4k views! On with the NEW chapter my fellow readers!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Five: The 2nd Fox Tail**

{Last Chapter}

Naruto screamed **"I WON'T LET YOU LEAVE HERE ALIVE YOU SICK ASSHOLE!"** Hokkyokuguma laughed "I will destroy you with the power of ice!" Naruto charged at Hokkyokuguma with a Kyuubi charged Rasengan. Hokkyokuguma charged with his ice blade. "YOU CAN'T WIN AGAINST ME!" The Rasengan and the ice blade connected and a huge explosion engulfed the area around Naruto's house. Off in the distance, one man with pearly white eyes gazed upon the disturbance. One of the only people in the village not to drink, he could feel the chakra spike clearly. He decided to check it out.

As the dust settled 3 things became apparent. #1, two figures breathing hardly were standing in the middle of a crater. #2, pieces of a broken blade were scattered around the ground. And #3, a fox-like creature prepping himself for a lung at the person standing opposite of him. "MY FUCKING BLADE! Why you little SHIT!" Hokkyokuguma spat out in a blind rage "I guess I have to use jutsu now. ICE STYLE: ICICLE STORM!" [1]

As his lips curled into a grin, hundreds of golf ball sized icicles littered the crater they had made from their earlier clash. But as they hit the ground, they stuck halfway into the ground. As the needle-like ice cut into his flesh, Naruto cried out in pain. The cry turned into a growl as he rushed towards his enemy. Slash, punch, kick, scratch. It didn't matter. The S-class ex-Chunin dodged every one with ease. And the main downer was that every missed shot was returned with an attack from Hokkyokuguma.

Laughing hysterically, Hokkyokuguma said, "What a fucking joke, I guess Hinata is gonna become a women tonight." That was the wrong thing to say, and everybody was about to find out why. As a giant claw slashed through the entirety of his armor and shirt, a 2nd red chakra tail, identical to the 1st, formed behind Naruto's chakra cloak. All that Hokkyokuguma heard was **"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!"** As 20 2-tailed fox-human hybrids attacked Hokkyokuguma with an array of attacks. He was able to dispel 19 of them but the 20th one got a fatal wound on his chest 2 inches below his heart.

**Annoying Transition to the Hokage Tower**

"One Last thing Tsunade..." Jiraiya said to his old friend, emphasis on old. "Yes?" "Bring Anko in, I'm sure she'd like to see my 'Curse Seal Removal' Jutsu." 10 minutes passed until a knock broke the silence. A quick "Come in" and in walked Orochimaru's former prodigy. After a briefing of why she was her, she shocked both the Sanin. "No, I want to keep the seal. Because no matter how many times I was called a slut or a Snake Whore, it made me a better person and made me realize that no matter what they said, they were just words, and nothing more."

"I keep it to remind me of my past mistakes and to never trust someone so blindly. It's almost like a tattoo, because no matter how much I wish I could take it back, I can't. What I did will stay with me, just like this curse seal. Plus, now that he's dead it won't really matter because he was the only one who could use it against me." Tsunade sat there stunned for a minute before she asking "Are you sure?" "Positive." Tsunade looked at her one last time before dismissing her.

"Should I go find Naruto?" "No Jiraiya, let him have some alone time, talk to him tomorrow. Goodnight" Jiraiya looked at his old crush one last time before muttering "Goodnight Tsunade."

**Back to the Action!**

As he bled out, Taka swooped in to stop the fight, but when a Rasengan hit him in the stomach, he was sent flying back. Kurohyou went to rush in but it was too late. Naruto picked up his opponent and got so close to his face that Hokkyokuguma literally pissed himself. **"I TOLD YOU NOT TO MESS WITH ME, NOW YOU DIE!"** As he sliced Hokkyokuguma's throat open, Kurohyou sent a chakra infused fist into Naruto's stomach. Kurohyou looked at his squad mate's injuries. Hokkyokuguma spoke softly "Make s-s-sure he... pays..." and his eyes closed forever.

As Kurohyou looked at his dead team mate, he casually dropped his body to the ground. "Jakkaru tried to tell him but no, he was to fucking cocky. Look where you are now asshole, dead in a ditch." He turned to the rest of his team. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Don't underestimate your opponent, even if it's an old lady with 1 leg. Carelessness is rewarded with failure." At that moment a normal Naruto got up and walked slowly to Kurohyou. His chakra drained, he could barely lift his fist to throw at the leader, not that it landed anyway.

"Let's get out of here and find that Hinata Hyuuga girl. I'd like to rape her sometime within the year." Taka said in a sarcastic tone. "What the hell did you just say?" As they turned around, they were met with white, pupil-less eyes. "You must be part of her clan, I can tell from the white eyes." Kurohyou addressed the mysterious man.

* * *

AN: Bum Bum, new chapter done! I'm sorry it took so long, but I do have a life unfortunately :) One thing I won't miss though is having to spell out Hokkyokuguma's long ass name every paragraph. The only problem is I haven't really defined any of the other member's personalities. I also figured since Taka means falcon, 'swooping' into the fight and getting hit so hard he got sent 'flying' back, I thought playing a very subtle jokes about his name would be fun. I actually didn't notice until I wrote it but I thought, _'Hell, might as well.'_

If I say to myself I'll upload in a week, then I'll really upload in about 2 weeks so let's say the next update will be in 1-2 weeks. Anybody know who the Hyuuga is? On to a serious note, REVIEW THE STORY! I want at least 1 more review before I update. In fact, I **WON'T** update unless I get at LEAST 1 more review. Out of 4.5k views, 10 reviews isn't a big deal. Thanks for reading, The_FoxFang

[1] Ice Style: Icicle Storm. Basically, icicles rain from the sky but they're super hard and dangerous, which is why instead of breaking on the ground they dig into the ground about halfway give or take depending on what surface they land on. They're as big as golf balls but not shaped like golf balls, they're shaped like needles.


	8. Mr Hyuuga's Bigotness

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: First off, thanks for the reviews. Bigot-ness, or being a bigot, is stereotyping somebody. For example, not eating at McDonald's because you think only lowlifes eat there is bigot-ness. Not liking a girl just because she's fat is bigot-ness. Hating a child only because he has a demon sealed inside of him is bigot-ness. I wonder why I used that example? :)

Funny thing is, I wrote this chapter the very next DAY after the last one. Anyway, on with the show!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Six: Mr. Hyuuga's Bigotness**

{Last Chapter}

As Kurohyou looked at his dead team mate, he casually dropped his body to the ground. "Jakkaru tried to tell him but no, he was to fucking cocky. Look where you are now asshole, dead in a ditch." He turned to the rest of his team. "Let this be a lesson to you all. Don't underestimate your opponent, even if it's an old lady with 1 leg. Carelessness is rewarded with failure." At that moment a normal Naruto got up and walked slowly to Kurohyou. His chakra drained, he could barely lift his fist to throw at the leader, not that it landed anyway.

"Let's get out of here and find that Hinata Hyuuga girl. I'd like to rape her sometime within the year." Taka said in a sarcastic tone. "What the hell did you just say?" As they turned around, they were met with white, pupil-less eyes. "You must be part of her clan, I can tell from the white eyes." Kurohyou addressed the mysterious man.

"Yes, I'm her father. And you think you can waltz into my village and take the heir to MY clan?" Kurohyou smiled. "I'm guessing you're Hiashi, leader of the infamous 'Hyuuga' clan. You more than likely know where she's at so you might as well tell us. I doubt you could fare against 4 S-rank ninja." Hiashi, looking stern as usual, said "Why not? The demon brat took at one, and I'm at least 4 times as strong as him. And 10 times as smart."

Kurohyou was a man of reason. Just because a person is a rapist doesn't mean they're inbred or ignorant, all it means is that they're heartless or have such a sexual drive that clouds their thinking. There was a reason why Kurohyou was an Anbu in his old village, until he got a little too friendly with some of the child there. Negotiator voice activated, Kurohyou said "Look, I know you care about your child but..."

Poor Kurohyou didn't even get to finish before one asshole Hyuuga cut in. "I don't care about her remotely. She's weak and a waste of time and sperm. I only keep her around because she is my successor. Maybe we can work out a deal." "I'm listening." was the leader's only response. "What if you take the demon instead?" Hiashi suggested. Kurohyou complicated this. "While we have been known to take boys every now and then, we prefer a different hole." "Well," Hiashi continued. "He does have a LOT of stamina that you could all take turns without a break. And he's energetic to say the least."

"And you would just let us leave?" Questioned Suzuki. "But of course." Hiashi responded "My pathetic daughter has some sort of crush on this hell spawn, I don't know why. But 99% of the village down right hates this child, including me. He beat my nephew Neji at the Chunin Exams and made a mockery of my clan. And this fucking demon is the reason my wife's dead. [1] I won't say a word about you or Naruto." Taka threw in his two cents "He has a good point, this kid could be a nice refresher from our usual victims."

Jakkaru, the oldest member and former leader of the gang spoke up. "How would we keep him and, more important the fox, in containment? We can't have him get loose on us, especially with the fact that he killed Hokkyokuguma." Kurohyou countered, "I have intel that the Toad Sanin Jiraiya has recently acquired the Curse Seal Removal jutsu from Orochimaru's study. He used it to get rid of the one on that Uchiha kid. One thing is that the scroll also had the jutsu needed to put the Curse Seal on it."

"Ok Falcon, I assign this to you. Retrieve the Curse Seal scroll within the hour and report to our hiding spot." One nod from Taka and off he went. Naruto, who had gained a very minimal amount of chakra rose up and rushed forward. Kurohyou dodged but that's not who Naruto was going for. Only until a punch to the throat did Hiashi realize who Naruto was after. "How DARE you say those things about your own daughter! You act like an ass when all she does is try to earn your love! It's people LIKE YOU that make this village the hypocracy it is, No wonder 2/3 of the world hates us!

"And to betray the Leaf Village by selling me out AND keeping S-class info to yourself instead of telling Tsunade?! Also THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A JAILER AND A PRISONER! The 9 tail's is sealed INSIDE of me! I'm just the jailer, NOT the fox!" After regaining his breath from his almost collapsed throat, Hiashi retorted, "And you say you're a normal child? You almost killed that missing ninja Haku on the Wave mission. You almost killed the sand demon during the invasion. You almost beat Sasuke at the Final Valley. You killed an S-class ninja cuz I doubt his team killed him. All of that was because you used the fox's powers, am I not correct?"

"I can control him though, and with time I will be able to help my village with the power but without it controlling me." Hiashi scoffed at this. "Really? In a blind rage you slit a man's throat open, at least I assume. What happens when somebody pisses you off in a public place? Will you destroy half the village? Better to deal with the problem now rather than take a chance. And you want Hinata to be safe right?" Suzuki commented, "If you don't come with us, we WILL take Hinata and no matter how much she kicks, screams, cries, or begs we will continue. In fact, 3 of us can go at a time with her, 4 if she's flexible enough."

**Transition to Taka**

As he wiped the sweat from his brow, Taka slowly grabbed for the Curse Seal scroll in Jiraiya's apartment. Luckily, he knew the Sanin enough to know that he would be peeping on on women somewhere. If you don't know where he is, 80% of the time it's 'Research' as he called it. _'Nice, no protection on it at all.'_ As he left the apartment making sure there was no trace of his existence, he headed for his team's hideout.

**Back to Naruto's House**

_'Crap, he's right. Hinata, I will save you if it's the last thing I do.'_ "Ok, but you have to promise that you will NEVER do anything to Hinata." Kurohyou relaxed. _'I love it when a plan comes together.'_ "We can manage that." was all Naruto heard before he saw black. Before slipping into unconsciousness, he felt the cold, soft dirt smash into his face.

* * *

AN: There you go my loyal fans, another chapter down. Pretty soon, a time skip is gonna happen. Not gonna spoil anything else but this 'Arc' of Naruto is almost done so expect to see brand new everything soon. Also, did anybody get the comparison of Konoha to America? _'It's people LIKE YOU that make this village the hypocracy it is, No wonder 2/3 of the world hates us!' _What about the A-Team reference?

Please review, it makes me as an author feel like what I'm doing isn't a waste of time. In the words of Joe Dirt, "You just gotta keep on keeping on." The_FoxFang

[1] Wife died. I will explain this in the future.


	9. Part 1: Where the Hell is Naruto?

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: So, 1 out of 5 S-rank rapists are dead, Naruto is being kidnapped, and Hiashi is a dick. So far we are the day after Naruto's birthday, which means it's October 11th. This chapter will bring us to October 12th at least.

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Seven Part 1: Where the Hell is Naruto?**

{Last Chapter}

_'Crap, he's right. Hinata, I will save you if it's the last thing I do.'_ "Ok, but you have to promise that you will NEVER do anything to Hinata." Kurohyou relaxed. 'I love it when a plan comes together.' "We can manage that." was all Naruto heard before he saw black. Before slipping into unconsciousness, he felt the cold, soft dirt smash into his face.

**1:30 am**

As they reached the gates of Konoha, they were stopped by 2 guards. Overhead, a falcon was seen flying around the gate with a scroll in it's claws. As Kurohyou was trying to explain why they had an unconscious child with them when said falcon swooped down in front of the Chunin guards. The falcon's eyes turned from black to bright green before they guards stood still, barely breathing.

As the falcon transformed into Taka, [1] everyone smiled at his handiwork. They walked past the guards and out into the cold night. Once they got past the Konoha Chakra Barrier, [2] they all thanked Taka for getting them out of that bad situation. "The Medusa Jutsu, [3] haha gets them every time. Good thing they will forget about us when it wears off."

**5:00 am**

They finally made it. They reached their hideout in the Final Valley, a secret cave behind the waterfall. They found a hole about the size of a 13 year old. (Naruto made it when he fought Sasuke) All they did was made it bigger and made it a base of operations near the Hidden Leaf Village. As Taka opened the scroll, Kurohyou placed Naruto on the ground sitting up.

"Ok." Taka started. "This is how you do the curse seal. It requires no hand signs but you have to read the scroll so I'll do the jutsu." 10 mins later, and Taka stood up from their couch and walked towards the unconscious boy. "Hope this works." And with that he bit Naruto on the side of the neck.

Kurohyou, concerned, asked "Won't he gain power from the seal? Sasuke did and so did the former Sound Ninja 5." Taka said in a reassuring voice, "No. See when the Snake did his version, he infused snake chakra in his bite plus his chakra. Those mixing let him control his victims. In fact, the only person to every resist Orochimaru when he put a seal on them was Anko Mitarashi."

Taka continued. "To be honest, this jutsu was originally created to cap chakra at a certain level. Orochimaru put chakra into them instead and only closed off a small amount of their normal chakra. He should wake up in about 3 days, give or take."

**1:00 pm**

Another meeting with the same exact people from the last meeting, but most of the village to add to it. The last meeting was serious. This meeting must be the most important thing to happen since the 3rd Hokage died as it had so many people AND was held in public. "Everyone, let's get started. I called this meeting in response to something that has happened in the past few days."

_'I wonder were Naruto is? Somebody needs to teach that Sakura a lesson.'_ "I will go in order as the info came in. #1 being that a fellow Genin, Naruto Uzumaki's house was completely demolished. Now knowing some of the predigest jerks here I would normally start pointing fingers but none of you did it. I know this from my second piece of info."

"#2 is that a giant crater was next to his ruined house. In the crater was a dead man with his throat slit open by what appears to be claws." That shocked people, all except Hiashi who played it off. The next thing is what sent people in an uproar. "Further testing showed that the man was an S-rank ninja who happened to be a child rapist. His name was Hokkyokuguma and he also travels with a group of 4 other rapists who are S-class."

"HOW DID A RAPIST GET INTO OUR VILLAGE!" "I BLAME ANBU!" "I BLAME THE BARRIER TEAM!" A bunch of random villages screamed in a panic. After the 5th calmed them down, she spoke up. "How they got in is my third piece of intel."

"They poisoned our supply of alcohol to mask their chakra and with the Kyuubi Festival, everybody who could sense chakra drank that day besides the elderly. But some of them usually are senile so they could really tell us anything. Even the minors drank. The only day drinking is allowed for everyone fucked our village over."

My guess is this group of rapists came into the village to kidnap someone, poisoned our alcohol before they entered, and one of them died in a very violent fight. That means that one of our ninja was strong enough to kill one of them but got kidnapped. Does anyone know who might have gotten taken? It's ALWAYS someone under the age of 20, and usually under the age of 16."

After accounting for everyone from A-T going by last name, she finally hit U. Ua-Uy done. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto? Where the hell is Naruto?"

* * *

AN: I want to thank my 16th reviewer as he was the 1st person to give me some sort of criticism without calling me names or cursing up a storm. I won't lash back at negative reviews unless ur being an asshole. for example a review like _"I find it really fucking stupid how the alcohol was just SOMEHOW poisened. You probably need to explain that more."_ is not a bad review.

But a review like _"Wow, you must like gay child molesters you fucking freak. Go kill yourself you fat ass little bitch."_ is a review I will (a. remove and (b. put you on blast in the beginning author note on the next chapter I upload. So if u want to send a negative review, don't think I'll flip out as long as you're professional. About 1 more chapter until time skip happens. Please Review! The_FoxFang

[1] Falcon transformation. Unlike a normal transformation, this one is completely unique as it can not be dispelled by anybody else but Taka himself. He basically becomes a real live falcon that can use jutsu and think like he does in human form. He can communicate with normal falcons as well. He was given this name at birth for reasons that will be explained in a future chapter.

[2] Konoha Chakra Barrier. A barrier system made completely of chakra that senses when people are in it's range. Used to make sure that nobody gets into Konoha without them knowing. Only certain ninja are assigned to this position and taught the jutsu to activate the barrier. The alcohol is still in affect so the barrier is rendered useless to them.

[3] Medusa Jutsu. Only Taka knows it, as it's a family bloodline that will not be explained in the story mainly because I don't think you care enough to know. His eyes turn bright green, like Medusa's eyes turn when she freezes people. They will freeze in place (minus the stone affect) and when they come to in 5 mins they will forget what happened 5 minutes before the jutsu took place.


	10. Part 2: Searching for Uzumaki

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: BOOM, the 'beginning' part of this whole story is almost done, probably in the next 2-3 uploads. One thing I want to say that saddens me is that I always look at my views, reviews, favorites, and follows for this story. 3 days ago I had 17 follows. Now I have 16 which means someone unfollowed me. That actually makes me a little sad.

I know must of you probably don't like filler but you don't have a dead S-rank ninja with his throat slit show up at the ruins of Naruto's house and NOT question it. And with the identification on the ninja, plus Neji saying 5 of them got in the village, you question how it's impossible. The fact that everyone that can sense chakra drank that day also seems logical, and Tsunade takes rape VERY serious. **LONGEST CHAPTER EVER!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Seven Part 2: Searching for Uzumaki**

{Last Chapter}

"They poisoned our supply of alcohol to mask their chakra and with the Kyuubi Festival, everybody who could sense chakra drank that day besides the elderly. But some of them usually are senile so they could really tell us anything. Even the minors drank. The only day drinking is allowed for everyone fucked our village over."

My guess is this group of rapists came into the village to kidnap someone, poisoned our alcohol before they entered, and one of them died in a very violent fight. That means that one of our ninja was strong enough to kill one of them but got kidnapped. Does anyone know who might have gotten taken? It's ALWAYS someone under the age of 20, and usually under the age of 16."

After accounting for everyone from A-T going by last name, she finally hit U. Ua-Uy done. "Next, Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto? Where the hell is Naruto?" In any circumstance, Tsunade always kept a calm composure, as to not cause anyone else to panic. This wasn't one of those times. The look on her face went from questioning to pure, absolute terror.

Like a mother who lost there child, she said in an usually shaky voice, "Oh my god..." Then, with a scream to her Anbu guard Boar who appeared a moment later, she yelled. "Send our best tracker squad to find him! Team 7, 8, 9, and 10 along with your sensei's search around his favorite places to be and his house for clues! See if ANYBODY knows where he's at!"

_'Naruto?! Please don't be Naruto.'_ Hinata thought in the uproar. "THE DEMON'S GONE!" the civilians chanted as Tsunade boomed out in her loudest voice. "IF ANYONE ELSE CELEBRATES THEY WILL BE EXECUTED HERE IN FRONT OF YOUR FAMILY!" Of course, there's always that one fucking guy who pushes his luck. "You can't kill us all, fuck your demon."

His wife tried to calm him down, but Tsunade kept true to her word. In a blur she had the man in a choke hold and snapped his neck. As his wife lay on the ground crying, Tsunade announced "I told you guys. ANYBODY ELSE WANT TO DIE?!" With no responses, she dismissed the meeting and went back to her office.

Even though she wanted to ditch the village and search, she knew that they needed her, and Jiraiya and Shizune made sure she knew that. So with a broken heart, she went back to her paperwork, not that she got any done anyway. _'Naruto, for the love of god please be ANYWHERE else but with them.'_ "Tsunade." Jiraiya said to snap her out of her daze.

"Yes?" Jiraiya's tone was completely serious. "I know you don't want to think about it, and neither do I, but Naruto was more than likely captured. I'm only saying this because it means that Naruto killed that man. Claw marks to slit a man's throat? The Kyuubi took control. Naruto's first kill and this violent, they must have said or did something to make him act that way."

Once Tsunade thought about it, it did make sense. Especially with the recent lash out at Sakura, which she did deserve, he was proving to be physically unstable. Seeing the grim look on her face, Jiraiya tried to cheer her up. "Hey, if Naruto could take down one, then we could take down 4 no problem." But to no avail. As Tsunade looked out the window, she thought. _'Where are you?'_

**Naruto's House**

The Genin teams found the rubble of the house and were shocked. Kakashi was the first to speak. "Signs of a fight, a BIG fight. One dead man." Then it dawned on him "Naruto did this, the claw marks from the Kyuubi..." Lee tried to make sense of everything. "What? Naruto would never do such an unyouthful act."

"Lee, when your life is threatened, you will do anything to stay alive, even kill." Kakashi said with a sullen voice. Sakura, the big bad bitch, (Triple B for short) [1] opened her trap. "Like he could kill a S-rank ninja? Even if he's kinda strong, he's nowhere good enough or smart enough to kill. He runs away from me, a 14 year old girl. HA!"

Before anybody could lash back at her, surprisingly Sasuke did first. "He is a strong opponent, I would know. He helped fight Orochimaru, beat Haku, and beat Gaara. And yes Sakura, I lied. I couldn't handle that Naruto was better than me but he is. Never bad mouth him again you stuck up slut." Sakura was at a loss of words. "Sasuke..."

"NO!" he yelled back. "Naruto is a great person, always nice, especially to you. He's strong and also loyal. He risked his life to bring me back because you have this fucking STUPID fangirl crush on me. I promise you if you say anything about him in my presence I will physically abuse you." Sakura was crying at this point.

"Sasuke please, don't let him come between us. I love you, and I always will." "SAKURA! FUCK you're stuck so far in your academy days it's ridiculous. This is serious. A person has been kidnapped and may die, may lose his life. And you act like it's some game. I'm done talking to you so shut your mouth cuz you're talking too much. Besides, I don't give a fuck anyway."

And with that, they continued there search. No luck at his house. None at the Hokage's Monument. None at Ichiraku's ramen stand. None at the Academy. They eventually had to report back to Tsunade who was very grief sticken by the news. "Any news Hokage-sama?" Hinata asked in a concerned voice. "Nope, just waiting for the tracking team to return or update me."

**Let's See What The Tracking Team Is Doing!**

The tracking team consisted of 5 people. Kiba's dad for his heightened senses in smell and hearing. Shino's dad for his ability to interact with the insects. Shikamaru's dad for his high IQ level and ability to apply his intellect to the battlefield and other situations. An Anbu named Tora, after the devil cat that the Genin have to chase. Finally, Hiashi Hyuuga for his Byuakugan.

* * *

AN: Looks like this shit is gonna have a part 3! The 'shut your mouth cuz your talking too much and I don't give a fuck anyway' is a reference to the Green Day song 'Let Yourself Go' which frequently has those lyrics. And I do know the name of Shikamaru's dad but for the sake of others who don't, I just said "Shikamaru's dad." I will say his name next chapter.

I also wanted to address a review I got. I won't name who cuz you could check yourself if you cared that much. I have to ease you into the seriousness of the story. That's why chapter 1 is normal 'everyone hating on Naruto' story. You can't just start off with 'serial rapists' you gotta ease into it. Also, this story is a way to prove that the life of a Ninja is hardcore, anything bad can and WILL happen.

Sasuke's family got massacred. Rapes happen. Lee almost couldn't walk, the life of a ninja is serious and this story will show it. Good review though sir, you gave me a chance to look at my story through the viewers eyes which I really like.

[1] Triple B = Big bad bitch. I will use this throughout the story for now on. Not every time I talk about her, but it will be a reoccurring thing.


	11. Part 3: Hiashi's Trickery

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: I got a pretty damn good review, review #23. It gave me somethings to think about and to address to you. I have no idea what the hell happens in Shippuden. After the Sakura/old lady/Naruto vs 2 Akatsuki I missed the show do to not having free time. Once the whole confession thing become a hit, I picked up on the series to see if they would do anything with it. So nothing Shippuden-wise will be used in this story.

Even the time skip will only go to about 11 months. So nothing Shippuden will come into play. Also, the Akatsuki are in the Naruto world, but will not be part of my story. Also, I find the whole concept of Sakura to be BS. I thought that in a 'real world' take on Naruto, she would be a lot worse than just hitting him over the head leaving an anime bump on his noggin.

Anyway, in a world where your loved ones died from a Demon, and to find out the demon is IN Naruto, they ignorantly blame him for it. And children learn from their parents so they also hate him. Sakura's mom taught Sakura to be a bitch in general and DEFINITELY to stay away from the 'Demon Child'

Like how Hiashi is a stick up the ass anyway from not caring about Hinata, plus the backstory that his wife died because of the Kyuubi I believe makes sense why he's always a Scrooge. And besides, Sakura's always in the way, like the Wave Mission besides Tree Climbing, like during the Gaara fight, and basically, shouldn't be a ninja for the simple fact she has no skills besides intellect and good chakra control.

Shikamaru is smart but he still has JUTSU. Until Shippuden, she was a waste of space, begging Naruto to bring back Sasuke and trying to run between them during their fight on the Hospital roof. Naruto attacked Sakura BECAUSE Hinata stood up for him, therefore, he thought it was his fault. Not because they're in love. If Tenten was the target of the rapists, he would have acted the same. Sakura WILL get what's coming to her.

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

**_"_Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Seven Part 3: Hiashi's Trickery**

{Last Chapter}

The tracking team consisted of 5 people. Kiba's dad for his heightened senses in smell and hearing. Shino's dad for his ability to interact with the insects. Shikamaru's dad for his high IQ level and ability to apply his intellect to the battlefield and other situations. An Anbu named Tora, after the devil cat that the Genin have to chase. Finally, Hiashi Hyuuga for his Byuakugan.

There trail led them through all of the battle sites from the Sasuke Retrieval mission. Tora stopped at the Choji site. "Wow, this huge fight, and a Genin won it?" Shikaku (Shikamaru's dad) responded "I was team mates with his Father and Ino's Dad, I know of the Akimichi's pills. He took a big risk using them, but it was the smart decision. He raised a fine boy..."

After finding no clues, they continued on. As they reached Neji's battle site, Hiashi look at the destruction around him. "He let that spider get him. 359 degrees and he let Orochimaru's ninja find that one fucking degree..." Tora was astonished. He questioned "But he still won, aren't you proud of him?" Hiashi, in his own unique, stuck up way said "Maybe if he wasn't hospitalized."

Kiba's Dad stopping at his son's battle site. _'Good job Kiba, I'm glad to call you my son.'_ Shikaku stopped at his son's battle site. Shino's dad commented "Must have been a really tough situation for Shikamaru to run out of ideas. Hell, we might have had trouble with her then." Shikaku pondered on this.

_'While I have more knowledge than my son, he's right. This must have been really fucking bad for HIM to run out of ideas. At least he wasn't hurt to bad. I should spend more time with him, don't want him to think that his old man is troublesome.'_ No clues, and on they went. They reached the Lee/Gaara battle site.

Kiba's dad spoke up. "I think we're getting closer. There's really strong scent of Naruto and Kyuubi here, he must have done some fighting here." Tora also put in his two cents. "Good thing those Sand Ninja showed up. Kinda ironic huh? Gaara almost killed Lee and then he saved him. At least we made Orochimaru's puppets look like a bunch of bitches."

"The Final Valley" Tora said in awe. Kiba's Dad announced to the group "Remember when I said the last place had strong scents of Naruto and the Nine Tails? This has sooo much more. This must be where they fought." Off in the distance, behind a waterfall, 4 ninja where shitting themselves. Taka reported "Oh shit, they sent a tracking team on us! An Anbu, an Aburame, a Nara, an Inuzuka, and that same fucking Hyuuga."

Suzuki tried to calm him down. "It's ok, this area is masked by a powerful jutsu and Naruto plus our scents are masked." Jakkaru proved him wrong. "Really? What about the Hyuuga, this jutsu doesn't mask the BYUAKUGAN YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Kurohyou, being the leader, decided to lead. "The Hyuuga SHOULD honor our deal, but if not, be ready to fight."

As the teams broke up, Hiashi discovered the waterfall hideout with his Byuakugan. Jakkaru released the jutsu briefly and rushed Hiashi in. "I know what you're doing Hyuuga, and if you say ANYTHING you and your whole clan are going up for auction!" Hiashi smirked "If I brought him back, he would say what I did, and I would get kicked off the council and or be put to death."

As he walked away, he stopped for a moment. "Make him suffer greatly." With that, he returned to his squad. Jakkaru redid the Barrier Jutsu. [1] "Any news?" Shikaku asked the group. With no response, he muttered under his breath "Troublesome."

**Hokage Tower**

"Any news Hokage-sama?" Hinata said in a concerned voice. "Nope, just waiting for the tracking team to return or update me." On cue, The tracking team walked in. All of the happy faces turned to depression when Tora spoke up. "Nothing Hokage-sama. Absolutely nothing" Tsunade made everyone leave besides Shizune and Jiraiya.

"It's over, he's really gone..." Tsunade trailed off. Jiraiya looked for the words to say but nothing came to mind. Same with Shizune. Tsunade sent them home. That night, you could hear 2 people crying. 1 being a Hokage who had WAY to much to drink and another a 13 year old Hyuuga girl.

* * *

AN: This chapter's content is shorter because I felt I needed to elaborate on some issues. And... I didn't have a lot of content planned for this chapter. My word limit is 1500 words per upload. That's why chapters are sometimes broken up. I personally hate sitting there and reading for 20 minutes on one chapter. Hiashi couldn't let them find out what he did could they? He would lose his spot on the council and MAYBE put to death.

Also, Kiba's Dad left their family in the real series, but let's just say he stayed an raised Kiba. I'm going with that. Anyway, **THIS IS THE TURNING POINT OF THE STORY, YOU DAMN WELL KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN SO NOW WOULD BE THE TIME TO QUIT BEFORE IT GETS BAD!** Next chapter will be the time skip. This is officially where the beginning of the story ends. And this is just filler, I know. It gets better.

Also, A review I got from an anon._ 'f you man you have only written 13.000 words in three years and your writing style is rough and unpolished. However the storyline is good. So there you have it a review'_ I stopped writing 2 years ago and picked it up 2 months ago so the story you see was made in 2 months. _'f you man'_ is borderline annoying as it makes you look unprofessional by try to curse out the author. Rough? No. Unpolished? Ehh, sometimes. I'm going back and fixing chapter 1's grammar cuz that's were I make the most impression on my readers.

On a lighter note, keep them reviews coming! The_FoxFang

[1] Barrier Jutsu. Other ninja villages have barrier teams like Konoha. Jakkaru happened to be part of a barrier team.


	12. Part 4: Where the Hell Am I?

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: Real quick. If you leave an anonymous review, Please leave an email address so I can contact you. But you have to write it like this, I'll use my email as an example. 'majormcnugget_at_yahoo_dot_com' Like I just got one that said this.

_'this is a good story good concept good ideas and such only a couple things i don't like 1. is the biggest the story is too short for my tastes. 2. why would you bash kakashi he's cool. and 3. sasuke not getting enough bashing he should be getting major bashing like sakura and kiba even though i kinda like kiba he have some skill but whatever update please'_

I explained I hate sitting for half an hour reading 1 chapter, but ehh, everyone has different tastes. I would bash Kakashi for not teaching Naruto or Sakura anything but he can take Sasuke on a month long training. I know why he did and Naruto got Jiraiya, but look at it through their eyes. That's why he says minor Kakashi bashing because I like his character.

Sasuke, after the curse seal stopped affecting him, gets to reflect on what the hell he did and later in the story, he will see that others have worse lives than him so he will be enlightened. I kinda like and dislike Sasuke in the Naruto series. He has cool powers but I hate him in the little bits and pieces I've seen in Shippuden. Kiba gets bashing because he just came off as a jackass in the original series. He's way to cocky but I understand he got over it. Mainly, he doesn't realize his extent vs the opponent's extent. Like him vs Naruto, in over his head. Like him vs Sakon/Udon, in over his head.

Anyway, please leave an email if your anonymous. While this is mainly an author note, I will write SOME story to make sure this doesn't get my story taken off the site as AN chapters are against the rules.

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Seven Part 4: Where the Hell Am I?**

As he woke up, the light blinded him. After his eyes adjusted, he looked at his surroundings. A dimly lit prison cell. _'Where the hell am I?'_ He thought as the memories came flooding in. _'Hiashi, that mother fucker! When I get back he's done. Granny likes me enough, I can get his ass in serious trouble.'_ As he got up he noticed the small amount of things in his cell. A toilet, a crappy shower, and one bed with 2 hard-as-rocks pillows and a sheet. He noticed food on the ground. _'Ramen? Might as well.'_

After devouring the 3 bowls they left him, Taka walked by. "Come on brat, let's get going." With that, he unlocked the cage. Naruto was about to pounce him, but Taka stopped him. "You feel that throbbing on your neck? We put a seal on you that makes it so you can't use chakra. And it keeps your endurance in check. So follow me or else." Naruto knew he wasn't bluffing. _'Well crap, looks like I'm S.O.L'_ They finally arrived at a medium sized room. From the looks of it, it was more than likely the old Sheriff's office.

Naruto, not knowing anything like how he got there, or how long he has been there, decided to try to get some information out of Taka. "How long have I been here?" Taka just flat out told him "We kidnapped you at 1:30 on the morning on October 12th. It's December 20th now. You can do the math. And before you get all hopefully, they called off the search for you a week after you disappeared." Nothing like a straight answer to shut you up. Naruto figured he was pretty screwed at this point. This is where Kurohyou walked in.

"Well, look who's up. You have a looong ass day ahead of you!" He walked up to Naruto and ripped off his jacket. When Naruto backed up, Kurohyou knee dropped him to the ground. Coughing up blood and a tooth, Kurohyou spoke calmly "Every single time you resist and do something stupid like that, one of us will inflict a massive amount of pain on you. And you WILL comply, otherwise Hinata is not the only bitch we will be taking back here with us." Naruto stared him directly in the eyes. No lying was in them. So, as he stared at the ground, he lowered his guard. "And so it begins..." Kurohyou said with a Chesire smile forming on his face.

* * *

AN: Depressing, but that's as far as I will go into detail. Seriously, I will not detail it more than that. Anyway, I wanted to make sure my AN at the beginning wasn't taken off of fanfiction because it used to be just an author note chapter but I decided to give you an extra chapter way early. Shortest chapter ever, but quickest chapter update! The_FoxFang


	13. Naruto's Rescue

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: This chapter is depressing but it's a key part to the story and to get insight on why Naruto will act the way he acts in later chapters. I have some very evil plans ready for Hiashi! ***cue the lightning and dramatic evil laugh***

BTW, I had some bgirl867 pm-ing me, she left a review if you actually care enough to find out who. So I want to address the audience. Don't bitch about me bashing when the summary says clearly _'Sakura bashing.'_

Also, when I say _'Sakura is a big bitch'_ I mean it. When bgirl acts like Sakura should be exactly like the series. Why would I write something EXACTLY like the real Naruto? There would be no creativity in that. and of course Hinata would defend her love, would you sit there while somebody trash talked ur bf/gf for 5 minutes straight? Somebody will eventually say something and it's not like Hinata just went apeshit or anything. Stupid people... Anyway, enough with me making fun of the mentally ill, On With The Show!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Naruto's Rescue**

{Last Chapter}

"Well, look who's up. You have a looong ass day ahead of you!" He walked up to Naruto and ripped off his jacket. When Naruto backed up, Kurohyou knee dropped him to the ground. Coughing up blood and a tooth, Kurohyou spoke calmly "Every single time you resist and do something stupid like that, one of us will inflict a massive amount of pain on you. And you WILL comply, otherwise Hinata is not the only bitch we will be taking back here with us." Naruto stared him directly in the eyes. No lying was in them. So, as he stared at the ground, he lowered his guard. "And so it begins..." Kurohyou said with a Cheshire smile forming on his face.

**9 And A Half Months Later**

How long had it been? How long had he been living in this hellhole? Every day, he was taken advantage of. At first, he kept track of the days by slashes on his wall. Now, it looked like a jumbled mess, many slashes made out of anger instead. Sure, he fought back at the beginning. Begged, kicked, bit, screamed. Eventually though, you come to grips with the fact that no matter what you do, they'll continue. He had grown to hate Sakura. Sasuke also was a constant hate thought. _'Guess who has a worse life now you little bitch.'_ But one hate grew larger. Larger than Sasuke and Sakura. Larger than the 4 remaining rapists.

_'Hiashi Hyuuga. If I ever escape, I will personally rip your head off of your neck you little fucking weasel.'_ After the almost year of rape, Naruto was no longer jolly, no longer caring about the good of the village. He still loved his REAL friends. Tsunade, Jiraiya, Shizune, Konohamaru, Team 8 minus Kiba, Team 9 minus Ino, and Team 10. Those are who kept Naruto going. This day however, seemed different. The 4 ninja were in a panic. From what he could hear, some ninja were attacking one of the other hideout's in the area. So Kurohyou, Jakkaru, and Taka went to scout the area.

Normally, ninja finding a hideout would give Naruto hope but not this broken ninja. As Naruto laid in the corner of his cell, as he had for some time now, he saw Kurohyou walking with Suzuki. All he saw was a smirk form on Kurohyou's lips before an explosion engulfed the prison. When the smoke cleared, Suzuki was passed out on the ground and Kurohyou had disappeared. The person standing in his place was staring our blonde down with pupil-less eyes. "Hey Hinata." was his only response. After such a long time, enthusiasm wasn't in his vocabulary. Hinata had to double-take when she saw her crush. Ratty hair, broken spirit, smile gone. "Naruto? Is that you?"

Naruto simply nodded. She ran up and hugged him tightly. Not that he would admit it, but the feel of her soft skin against his made he calmer, like he knew it was gonna get better. As Hinata injected a needle in Suzuki, Naruto questioned "What did you just do?" Hinata responded "I don't know which one you're talking about so I'll answer both. I set up a clone to blow up one hideout while I set charges on this hideout when the other rapists left. I hedged into their leader and fooled this guy. I then injected him with a tranquilizer that will keep him asleep long enough to bring him to Konoha." _'Konoha...'_ He asked another question. "To Konoha... Where exactly are we?" "We're between the two great ninja village's. The Leaf and The Sand. The halfway point between the 2 countries to be exact." Hinata picked up Suzuki.

Naruto started to get up and walk towards the Hyuuga. He took one last look at the prison cell he was forced to call home for almost a year. Hinata turned towards Naruto. "Aren't you coming Naruto?" Walking to her was his only response. "Naruto, you look rough. What happ..." Instantly cutting her off "Look, I would love to play Dr. Phil and talk about my issues but right now, if they return we're fucked, and I mean that literally. I have the Curse Seal on me that prevents me from using my chakra or the Kyuubi's. And it's good to know that Jiraiya can't keep track of his scrolls because there's only one Curse Seal Scroll and Taka has it with him at all times."

**The Next Day**

They had reached the Konoha gates._ 'I wish I could see Taka's face now. He always was the sarcastic asshole of the group.'_ Naruto had since learned that it was October. October 7th to be exact. "An escape from hell? Best birthday present EVER!" he replied with glee when she told him. She smiled but could tell this wasn't the same Naruto. While he was happy, he gave off a bad kind of happy. The kind of happy her father got when Naruto disappeared. After briefly telling the guards their situation, they made their way to the Hokage office. Sometime during the trip, Naruto had taken the job on of carrying Suzuki. Grant it he 'accidentally' dropped him a few times, but Hinata wasn't complaining.

As they walked into the Hokage office, Naruto dropped 'Sea Bass' on Tsunade's desk. "There you go Granny. I killed 1 and Hinata caught another. 3 more bastards to go." Tsunade half-assed tackled Naruto into a bear hug. "I thought I lost you. What happened?" Naruto smirked at this. "Ohh I've been waiting to tell you which villager sold me out but before that, let's deal with this bitch first." Tsunade said "We could have Anko interrogate him. Is that a Curse Seal on your neck?" Naruto explained that Taka stole it from Jiraiya's apartment. "I honestly don't think I need to explain what happened. You know what they did. For almost a year..." Naruto said, trailing off into the memories that still bothered him.

"Well, at least Jiraiya memorized the scroll so he could still remove the seal." Tsunade suddenly remembered, trying to bring the signature smile back to her favorite ninja. But to no avail. "I know that the Chunin Exams aren't the only way to become one. With Hokkyokuguma under my belt, as I'm sure you found his dead body, I would like to be promoted to Chunin as I've proved myself fighting Gaara and killing an S-class missing ninja." With all the facts in place, Tsunade had no other thought in her mind. She threw him a Chunin jacket. "You just had this ready?" Tsunade smiled. "I have one of each vest under my desk. Never know when somebody will be promoted."

**INTERROGATION**** ROOM**

10 people were present in the interrogation room. The Hokage. Anko, the 'interrogator.' Naruto, to learn something for himself. Hinata, for refusing to leave Naruto's side. Jiraiya, because he wanted to see how 5 ninja got past his scouts set up all around the village. Kakashi, for his Sharrigan. Kurenai, for her Genjutsu abilities. Finally, Boar, Tora, and Hawk. The top 3 Anbu in the village. Suzuki finally awoke from his daze. _'Holy shit, where am I?'_ Seeing the plain looking room, 9 leaf ninja looking at him, and Naruto off in the background, he knew exactly what was up. "FUCK!"

* * *

AN: Don't have much to say. Please review yada yada. I don't own Naruto yada yada . See you in a week, depending on when I write it. Here's to you, my faithful readers! The_FoxFang


	14. Part 1: The Interrogation

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: Well, I asked for 3 reviews and I would upload chapter 8. I got them. I uploaded it. Now, I got 3 MORE reviews without asking. 6 reviews for 1 chapter, you guys are awesome. I though the last chapter was very well written to say the least. Depressing, but well written.

I liked how I ended it with humor, the classic 'Where am I?' only to find out how bad the situation is. You can imagine that "FUCK!" very well at the end. Anyway, Naruto's safe, Suzuki's captured, Naruto's a Chunin, and Suzuki is being interrogated. What will Suzuki say? What about Hiashi? Will Sakura be a bitch? What will Kurohyou and the others think when they find out their bases are destroyed and Suzuki's gone? All of this and more will be featured in the latest installment of... *drumroll* **THE LOVE THAT PAIN CAN BRING!**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Nine Part 1: The Interrogation**

{Last Chapter}

10 people were present in the interrogation room. The Hokage. Anko, the 'interrogator.' Naruto, to learn something for himself. Hinata, for refusing to leave Naruto's side. Jiraiya, because he wanted to see how 5 ninja got past his scouts set up all around the village. Kakashi, for his Sharrigan. Kurenai, for her Genjutsu abilities. Finally, Boar, Tora, and Hawk. The top 3 Anbu in the village. Suzuki finally awoke from his daze. 'Holy shit, where am I?' Seeing the plain looking room, 9 leaf ninja looking at him, and Naruto off in the background, he knew exactly what was up. "FUCK!"

Anko walked forward, a smirk on her face. She had seen many people do this when they wake up to interrogation, and every time it had her in a good mood. 'Interrogator Mode' activated, Anko started things up. "So, we know what you do for a living, and to be honest, you're whole group is falling apart. 1 died, you captured, and 2 of your bases destroyed. You might as well tell us what we want to know, otherwise you will wish you did." Suzuki was a serious man, so instead of laughing, making a joke, telling her to fuck off, or anything with emotion, he instead decided to be truthful.

"You killed an ex-Chunin, Hokkyokuguma was a Chunin. He had the strength of a Jonin but his arrogance put him forever in the Chunin rank. That's why he left his village. Besides, he was the 'new guy' of the group. You think you're badass? I was with Jakkaru when we first started the group. Then the tag team of Taka and Kurohyou joined. All 3 of them are far superior compared to me. Jakkaru was old by then and we were doing this for 10 years. Kurohyou came in and took over, Jakkaru gladly stepping down and become more of a Sage, providing wise information."

Anko was surprised. Normally, you have to torture someone for half the day to get any info, but here in front of her was a man giving info like a library. "Where will the others go? With 2 bases demolished?" Suzuki thought it through. "I honestly don't know, we don't have one true base, we DID before the Hyuuga got there but whatever. They will more than likely make a new one, as we almost always do." With Kakashi's Sharrigan and 9 other people judging, they could tell this man was not one for lying. Naruto said "I know them all fairly well, this one didn't lie."

**Kurohyou**

They finally made it to there other hideout (this is in-story yesterday btw) and found it to be half-assed standing up. Taka was the 1st to speak. "Honestly, it's not that bad. I was expecting it to be all gone. Well let's search the area." And like the Scooby Doo gang, they searched for clues. They fond nothing, and return to the official base.

"FUCK, well this one IS reduced to nothing!" Kurohyou screamed in a rage. All they found was a note on the floor. _'Hey, it's a leaf ninja. I found BOTH of your hideouts, destroyed them both, and took with me a certian blonde and your team mate Suzuki. Much Love, Konoha.'_

**Back To Suzuki**

"One thing," Anko questioned. "Why would you rape a boy? I thought you liked girls and for a year?" Suzuki answered "I do like female children better but someone talked us into it. With the 9-tails stamina, we kept going until WE got tired, vs us always having to stop when they got tired. We broke him though, threats about kidnapping his friends made him submissive. Day after day, he fought. Physically at first but even when he stopped that he still fought us mentally. About 3 months ago though, he finally broke. This is why he is the way he is."

Naruto rushed him. 1 hand clenched on his collar, the other into a fist, he threatened "You talk about it like I'm some FUCKING inanimate object, like a fucking sex doll. You want to talk about rape like it's just some pass time? Guess what, the 'controlling' shoe is on my foot, and I'm a violent person. I could smash your spine in at any moment bitch." Suzuki flatly said "You didn't help yourself. You could have helped us find our original target. Hell, you could have just walked away or called Anbu but no. You made your decision and you get to deal with the consequences."

Naruto punched in 2 of his teeth, which he accidentally swallowed. Jiraiya dragged him back. "Naruto, you can't do that. Don't yet your emotions get the best of you, hurting him will not take away your pain." He snapped. "Really? Let me remind you that I have Curse Seal on me. How did that HAPPEN?! I thought YOU were in charge of it, but Taka got it with ease while you went out to peep on women! So the very least you could do is take this off of me!" Jiraiya looked at Tsunade for approval. Tsunade knew that he would be a little unstable but she reluctantly approved.

As the seal disappeared from his body, he felt a surge of chakra flood in. _'Kyuubi, where's your chakra... Hello?'_ No response from the demon. _'Well fuck.'_ Tsunade decided this was going nowhere. She ordered Jiraiya to put a Curse Seal on Suzuki. "We'll have public hanging tomorrow, all Ninja invited. He's pretty much useless now and he is S-class so we'll get a big money reward." As Suzuki was lead to his prison cell that night, he could have swore he saw demonic red eyes staring back at him from the ceiling.

**The Next Morning**

October 8th, 2 days before his birthday. But that was not what crossed his mind. Nope, the semi-public execution of Suzuki was his main train-o-thought. All of the Rookie 9 teams plus Gai's team were there. Everyone was surprised that Naruto was back, and Sasuke was the first to _'Greet him'_ (besides Hinata of course) "Naruto, good to see you're back, now I have someone who I can actually spar with." Naruto was secretly glad to see Sasuke's own style of _'being nice'_ but that was not why he was smiling. "Once this fucker hangs, I'll take you up on that offer."

He turned towards Sakura. "What, no snooty comeback, no standing up for Sasuke? What about calling me names or physically abusing me?" Sakura turned slightly. "I have grown up, I can be better than street trash." Naruto smirked. "THERE she is, hi bitch. By the way, if you're better than Street trash than why do you look like it?" "Really? You look like you got beat the shit out of by 10 people!" Naruto mocked "Oh NOO, hope you don't break a nail! Ninja life is like totally super hard! Gosh!" Sakura, actually thinking smart, retorted "Why is it ok for you to make fun but when I do it's wrong?"

"Oh god Sakura, seriously? Because you always have acted like a total bitch every time I have ever talked to you. Even the 1st day of the Academy, you said and I quote, 'Eww, stay away from me you freak.' So don't act like a nice person now."

**Later**

Finally, the time had come. As Suzuki was brought up on the stage, Tsunade asked the question she always asked people on death row. "Any last words?" Suzuki looked out into the crowd and said "Yes. Naruto, you still fail to see what lies right in front of you. You refuse the future and preserve the past. What will you accomplish when you fret over such stupid things? I'll tell you. You will waste your life chasing something that will consume you. At the end of the day, we got what we wanted from you, so really we win the prize and you lose... your sanity."

* * *

AN: Review. There's gonna be a part 2, better AN next part. Word limit now 1,600.


	15. Part 2: The Quest for Revenge

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: Real Quick. All I asked for was 2 reviews than I'd update. I woke up this morning and found 4 reviews waiting for me. And none were negative which was pretty cool. Thanks guys, I most have a decent fanbase. If you have something in my story you think is weird or stupid, tell me. As long as you ain't flaming, I will definitely take negative criticism. The only reason I put bgirl on blast was that through-out our pm's, she was being a bitch the whole time. Don't do that, but you can be negative.

So chapter 9 debutes that my word limit per upload is now 1,600. It used to be 1,500 so 100 more words are allowed per upload. I'm sure you'll all appriciate that. So Suzuki is gonna be put to death. Naruto is back. Sakura was a bitch but Naruto wasn't taking it. Sasuke was somewhat being nice. Also, Naruto has his chakra back. What will happen? Will Naruto tell off Sakura more? Will Suzuki die? What will happen with Hiashi? SALVATION IS HERE, in the form of chapter 9 part 2. Here we gooooo!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_'**Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Nine Part 2: The Quest for Revenge**

{Last Chapter}

Finally, the time had come. As Suzuki was brought up on the stage, Tsunade asked the question she always asked people on death row. "Any last words?" Suzuki looked out into the crowd and said "Yes. Naruto, you still fail to see what lies right in front of you. You refuse the future and preserve the past. What will you accomplish when you fret over such stupid things? I'll tell you. You will waste your life chasing something that will consume you. At the end of the day, we got what we wanted from you, so really we win the prize and you lose... your sanity."

Naruto knew this to be true. No matter what, if he went for revenge, he would be no better than Sasuke. But he knew, that he wouldn't have closure until they were gone. All 4 of them. "Regardless if you are right or wrong, if I let you live you STILL win, but you win even more. So at the very least, I'll make sure you win less."

Suzuki didn't lie, as it was already established. But he never made things sound slightly better or worse either. Even absolute terrible news, he would have no problem saying flatly. If your dog was squished by a car, he would tell you exactly that. "Honestly? You do realize that the HYUUGA captured me, and the SANIN put the curse seal. What did YOU do? You haven't done jack shit to bring me in. You carried my drugged body. I didn't realize that you found that to be serious." Tsunade was getting annoyed and put the rope around his neck. She was about to pull the lever...

"Hold on Tsunade. Look, you still got outsmarted by a Chunin, and you ALSO put a seal on me. I was stronger than Polar Bear, but your leader hit me with a chakra punch also. So the fields were both skewered." Naruto created a clone. He whispered in the clone's ears and with a nod the copy jumped into the crowd in search of someone. "I worked for my power, you just make the Kyuubi cough it up in dire situations. Land of Waves, Gaara, Hokkyokuguma. Even fighting Orochimaru in the woods. You rely to much on the demon power boy. It will speed up your sanity loss."

Naruto's clone finally dispersed. All of what that clone had done came rushing in. _'There we go, just keep talking Sea Bass'_ "Why doesn't Jakkaru come for you? As the 2 founding members, you'd think he would care." Suzuki wasn't one for bragging either. "He understood that coming here to save one person would be foolish. Maybe in a lesser ninja village but Konoha? That's not happening. And what are you talking about? Besides the Hyuuga and the two Sanin, who else have actually cared about your return? I saw most of the villagers glares at you today."

"Even some of the ninja here still look at you with hate. I'm serious, that one with the Eagle mask on top of his head is glaring right now." As Naruto looked, the Anbu _'Eagle'_ was indeed looking at him with an almost death glare. "You see? What do you have going? A Hokage and Sanin who would be far to busy to spend time with you. A village that hates you. No family. I at least had a goal, something going for me. And I was succeeding at it. You are nothing. I will always be better than you, and without this seal, I would prove it."

Naruto smirked. "I had my clone get the info from Jiraiya on how to do that. Ya, the Kyuubi had to use his chakra to put him in a Genjutsu but I have the info." With that, Naruto walked over to Suzuki and unleashed his seal. Tsunade went to move him out of the way. Naruto knew he wouldn't miss this opportunity. "Wind Style: Sonic Boom!" [1] The wind was so strong, Tsunade was knocked off the stage and the rope around Suzuki's neck was sliced into many pieces. Suzuki was finally free. He felt the same feeling as Naruto did before, the surge of chakra returning in his veins.

No sooner than he got his power did Naruto kick him hard enough to knock him several blocks to the west. He landed in the ruins of Naruto's old house. Nobody rebuilt it, as nobody really cared and the people that did care were too busy or didn't know how to rebuild a house. **"Demon Style: Crystal Barrier!"** [2] Suzuki attempted to break the barrier, but it stood, not even a scratch was on it. **"You can't escape, this is where it all started. You get to die in the same place your fucking pathetic team mate Hokkyokuguma died! Hell, I'll make this a memorial site, where I'll bury you and the others."**

Suzuki tried to reason with him. "What will you do after this huh? You go violent and the village condemns you for your actions. What is your goal?" Naruto never thought it through, nor was he about to. He decided to wing it, saying what he felt was right. "I will **kill** **you!** Then, in no particular order, I'll kill **Taka, Jakkaru, AND Kurohyou.** Then, Hiashi goes next. After that, I become an Anbu. Finally, I travel the world and as an assassin and kill people **LIKE YOU!**" Suzuki saw through him. "You winged that whole speech. Whatever, though. Let's do this."

* * *

AN: The most powerful jutsu of all time, the 'Cliffhanger Jutsu' Not the best cliffhanger written, I personally have written better ones. **(see chapter 4 for details)** And yes, there is gonna be a part 3. I need to wrap things up with a some-what epic fight. Don't worry though, for all of you who want to see Hiashi's ass get reamed, it will happen soon. Chapter 11. Please review. I know this story isn't as popular due to the dark nature of what happened to Naruto but I think it's pretty damn good so far.

I'll be honest, I have read better stories. But I put a good amount of time and effort into this and I do care about the story and my viewers. I personally send well thought out thank you messages to each and every person who favorites or follows my story. I'm actually over 11k views, which is pretty kick ass. Anyway, see you on part 3! The_FoxFang

[1] Wind Style: Sonic Boom. It sends a shockwave out that pushes people away. Think of an umbrella on a windy day. You let go of it, and it goes flying. Same concept, except can move heavier things in a controlled radius.

[2] Demon Style: Crystal Barrier. Think of the barrier the Sound Ninja 4 did when Orochimaru fought the 3rd Hokage. Except, it won't burn you on contact, it's made of see through crystals, and it's dome shaped. And of course, it's 'Demon Style' because he can use it when using the Fox's chakra.


	16. Part 3: The New Naruto

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: HOLY SPACE JESUS! I have 41 reviews. I can't believe this story is semi-popular. I won't consider it actually popular til I hit the milestone of 50! But I'll probably get that by chapter 13 so no worries. Anyway, Suzuki unintentionally talked Naruto into freeing him for a battle. The battle will be at Naruto's still destroyed house, and the area is closed off by a barrier jutsu. I imagine the see through crystal dome to be a red color.

Also, Hiashi WILL get his ass reamed in chapter 11. this is the end of chapter 9 and so at least 2 more uploads before Hiashi become's an issue. I can't wait! Now, for the final installment of Chapter 9 of... _'THE LOVE THAT PAIN CAN BRING!'_

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Nine Part 3: The New Naruto**

{Last Chapter}

No sooner than he got his power did Naruto kick him hard enough to knock him several blocks to the west. He landed in the ruins of Naruto's old house. Nobody rebuilt it, as nobody really cared and the people that did care were to busy or didn't know how to rebuild a house. "Demon Style: Crystal Barrier!" Suzuki attempted to break the barrier, but it stood, not even a scratch was on it. **"****You can't escape, this is where it all started. You get to die in the same place your fucking pathetic team mate Hokkyokuguma died! Hell, I'll make this a memorial site, where I'll bury you and the others."**

Suzuki tried to reason with him. "What will you do after this huh? You go violent and the village condems you for your actions. What is your goal?" Naruto never thought it through, nor was he about to. He decided to wing it, saying what he felt was right. "I will **kill you!** Then, in no particular order, I'll kill **Taka, Jakkaru, AND Kurohyou.** Then, Hiashi goes next. After that, I become an Anbu. Finally, I travel the world as an assassin and kill **people like YOU!"** Suzuki saw through him. "You winged that whole speach. Whatever, though. Let's do this."

Naruto had since transformed into his 2-tail form. It honestly wasn't hard. If he thought about rape for just a second, which he did, he easily could get this form, which he also did. Sea Bass, who obviously controlled water, tried to burst the blonde's bubble. "Hokkyokuguma was good with ice. But how do you make ice? With water. I taught him those moves, I know how to make an ice blade, an icicle storm, and all of that. My versions are slightly less powerful, But my arsenal is bigger. Ice Style: Icicle Storm." The familiar hail came raining down once again.

Naruto questioned "How is it inside the dome?" "I can control where it spawns and how much." Naruto rushed him. "Uh oh, I guess I have to do this. Water Style: Poseidon's Tsunami!" [1] Out of thin air, (as most jutsu seem to come from) a giant ass wave formed, engulfing the entire dome. Suzuki reached the one spot at the top with air. _'Damnit, he's trying to drown me. I didn't even get a good breath!'_ Naruto thought with panic setting in. _'Don't freak out, you got this. Time for the Kyuubi Retracting Arm!'_ [2] Suzuki was watching Naruto intently, seeing the life slowly drain from him. And then...

"FUCK!" was all he could yell. He was in the water. And if you, my audience, have never been in the water, let me tell you. You move slow as HELL in water. Suzuki was no master swimmer, and with the outcry of the f word, he had no time to take a breath before his plunge. Naruto swam to the top of the dome, and while catching his breath, he released a medium size hole in the dome briefly to let out most of the water. He closed it before Suzuki could escape. The remaining water soaked into the ground. As Suzuki finally caught his breath, Naruto came crashing down into the earth. A flip and he landed on his feet.

"8.5/10 on the flip, eh Bass?" Suzuki was confused. "Why don't you sound demonic?" Naruto casually said "I can use the power without sounding like him. I only sound like him when I'm pissed. I told Hiashi that night and I'll tell you. I can control it, all it took was a second chance in this form. **Demon Style: Rasengan!"** [3] And sure as shit, he produced a Rasengan, but it was warped, like the one from the Hokkyokuguma fight, but with 2 chakra tails it was darker, more unpredictable. He ran towards Sea Bass, but Suzuki dodged and retaliated. POOF! The clone disappeared and out from behind him came the true Naruto with the Rasengan.

One hit and Suzuki was thrown very hard into the crystal dome. _'FUCK! That's a broken arm. GOD DAMNIT THAT HURTS SO BAD!'_ Naruto clapped. "Nice, you made a crack in the crystal wall with your left arm which I assume is broken." That didn't surprise Suzuki, what surprised him was that Naruto still had a Demon Rasengan in his hand. Suzuki knew that one more of those and he would join Polar Bear. He knew he had to end this. "You survived my AH best water attack, I have more v-v-violent ones but considering the dome I thought drowning was a better idea. Which it was. It just ugh didn't work. Here's one jutsu Hokkyokuguma didn't learn."

"ICE STYLE: TITANIC'S DEMISE!" Naruto felt the earth tremble as a giant iceberg came out from the ground. Now, it hovered slightly over the ground. **"FLYING FUCKING ICEBERGS, SERIOUSLY?! ICEBERGS ARE SLOW MORON!"** Suzuki let his actions do the talking. With what looked like an air high five at Naruto, the iceberg came at blazing speed. He couldn't get out of the way in time. Luckily, the Demon Rasengan took about 40% of the ice. The other 60%, however, kicked his ass. Once the dust settled, Naruto was leaning up against the dome, for after that he couldn't even stand without help. Then, with one sharp breath, he hit the wet ground.

_'KYUUBI! IF YOU WANT TO SURVIVE, GIVE ME A 3RD TAIL!'_ The demon lord scoffed. _**'Why should I? You got yourself into this, and if you die, I can finally not be trapped.'**_ Naruto responded _'YOU WOULD DIE! DON'T TRY TO FOOL ME YOU FUCKER!'_ Kyuubi asked the most important question. **_'Why should I?'_** Naruto didn't even think twice about his answer. _'If you don't, we die. Also, you like bloodshed. So fill me with the power to KILL THIS BASTARD!'_ The 9-tails gave a full hearty laugh, something he hadn't done in a long time. A 3rd chakra tail emerged. His fox-like features turned more obvious. He grew some red-tinted fur, which stood on end.

Suzuki said what he knew to be his final words. "Good show you demon spawn. I will still attack one last time, but you will win. Tell Jakkaru that he was the only person in that world that I didn't hate." With that, he summoned an ice sword like Polar Bear's. He sent a Water Dragon at 3-tailed Naruto which was easily dispersed. As Naruto rushed in a very animal-like way, Suzuki stabbed into him. The blade broke on contact with the Kyuubi's fist, and the same could be said about Suzuki's skull.

* * *

AN: Nice, looks like Another Bites the Dust which I hope EVERYONE gets that reference. Can't wait to see what happens in 'Chapter 10: The Aftermath' Really though, an iceberg at blazing speed. I just had to go there didn't I? :/ Anyway, I'd like to thank fellow fanfiction user **NYCDMan** for giving me the name of the jutsu, Titanic's Demise. He has written a review before so if you want to know who he is, go to the review section and find him.

Oh ya, review to help me out. Favorite if you like the story. Follow if you'll continue reading. And for those anonymous viewers, make a bookmark on your browser and check it weekly to get to the good stuff. A lot easier than searching through this site to find my story. This message has been brought-to-you by The_FoxFang.

[1] Water Style: Poseidon's Tsunami. Like normal Tsunami's but a lot bigger version. Poseidon is the Greek God of Water or the Ocean. In Roman cultures he was called Trident.

[2] Kyuubi Retracting Arm. Think when Naruto fought Sasuke at the Final Valley. How his Kyuubi arm stretched out to grab Sasuke and pull him closer? That attack.

[3] Demon Style: Rasengan. Like the Rasengan used at the Final Valley fight, but more violent and unpredictable with each chakra tail.

[4] Ice Style: Titanic's Demise. Basically, an giant iceberg comes out of the ground at high speeds and attacks Naruto. It's name is of course a reference to the Titanic, a U.S. ship that was sank by an iceberg in 1911 I believe. It was one of those things you should know about, like the Holocaust or 9/11.


	17. The Aftermath

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: **50 REVIEWS, WOOHOO! **I have a popular story, I love you guys and gals.

So it finally happened. Suzuki is dead. It was pretty brutal, everyone that dies has been brutal. Tsunade snapped a guy's neck. Hokkyokuguma got his neck sliced open. Suzuki got his skull crushed. I'm gonna roll with it. Also Alphawolf, I just like to be able to respond to my reviews. Besides, it's better if you leave reviews on an account, as you can also follow a story and you will get emails that tell you when the story updates. 14k views, pretty kick ass. Now, 'The Aftermath'

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

_**'Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Aftermath**

{Last Chapter}

Suzuki said what he knew to be his final words. "Good show you demon spawn. I will still attack one last time, but you will win. Tell Jakkaru that he was the only person in that world that I didn't hate." With that, he summoned an ice sword like Polar Bear's. He sent a Water Dragon at 3-tailed Naruto which was easily dispersed. As Naruto rushed in a very animal-like way, Suzuki stabbed into him. The blade broke on contact with the Kyuubi's fist, and the same could be said about Suzuki's skull.

The barrier had dissolved by then, the only problem being it had to be filled with chakra every 10 minutes. Naruto stood over the smashed remains of his body for a few minutes, just staring at what he had done. Most of the ninja present at the hanging had seen the whole event, all except one evil Hyuuga who GTFO [1] of there. Naruto turned around to the crowd of people and walked forward. Many ninja moved out of the way. But he stopped in front of his friends.

"I'm not some stupid Genin anymore. I had a bad life, but now... now you can't even say your life was harder Sasuke, so don't even go there." Hinata was shocked. No. She was appalled at what she just saw. "Please stop this. I want the old Naruto back." Naruto coldly said "Well, he died. So get used to the new Naruto. I think I deserve some victory ramen, see ya." And he walked off, sharply bumping his shoulder into Sakura and knocking her over on her butt.

**1 Day Later**

October 9th, 1 more day til his 15th birthday. As he walked down the street at 3pm, everyone avoided him, like normal. But the death glares were less, something else had replaced them. Fear. _'Good. I had that same look since I could walk. Time for a little payback.'_ He put on a jutsu to warp his voice, and screamed to the group of people staring at him **"I'M FINALLY FREE! GET READY FOR ANOTHER KYUUBI ATTACK!"** The villagers ran away, half of them pissing themselves in fear.

He was having a good time. When he got home, his house was finally rebuilt, thanks to his clones. He had the clones buy more clothes, food, and a refrigerator. _'Good think the Chunin rank comes with a bonus in pay.'_ He took this time, which was 7pm, to sleep. He has had a rough year as you all know, and what better way to relax than to sleep for 12 hours? He had activated 2 clones just in case anybody decided to try something stupid against him.

**The Next Morning**

Hinata wondered what to get him for his birthday. The fox seemed pretty bad now._ 'He has the Kyuubi in him. That gift was probably really bad. I got to get him something better, but what?'_ That's when it hit her. She rushed off to the store.

Naruto woke up at 7am, but stayed in his house until 2pm. He just couldn't bring himself to deal with those idiots, especially on this day. But, he knew he couldn't stay in his home all day, mainly because they might torch it and he doesn't want to be there when that happened. So, he ate lunch, took a shower, and got dressed. Finally, 3pm and he was out the door. He decided that he would go see Tsunade, make sure she wasn't worried about him.

As he walked, he almost tripped over Suzuki's grave. Naruto wasn't kidding, he really did have a memorial site for them. He couldn't get Polar Bear's body but he found a piece of his armor which he buried instead. Suzuki though, was actually buried in the ground. He made it to the Hokage's office by 3:30. Luckily, she didn't have any meetings planned for that day. "Naruto..." Tsunade spoke in a sullen voice. She had been dreading this.

"Naruto, I'll be honest. The whole village used to hate you. Now, they're scared for their lives. I heard what you did to them yesterday. Even your friends are scared. I don't know what to do with you. You seem to be unstable, and the council is breathing down my FUCKING neck, I just don't know what the FUCK TO DO!" she broke into tears and with a slam of her fist on the desk, she laid her head down on it.

Naruto rubbed her back as she let her emotions go. "It's ok, you are the leader and they follow you, no matter what. They have acted cruel and hated me for 14 years, I think this is pretty damn fair to be honest. I would rather be left alone than brutally beaten. A birthday without injury, that was my birthday wish every year and this year, it'll come true." Tsunade looked at him, and she found a new sense of confidence.

"Ya, your right. I don't need to feel like they control my life. I'm the god damn Hokage, I'm top dog. They're just advisers, and that's all they'll ever be as long as I'm in office. They can't do anything to me, they can't kick me out. I'm her to stay! Thanks Naruto." "No problem." As he walked out, Tsunade said one last thing that made him smile. "Oh Naruto!" He turned towards her. "Happy Birthday." In a good mood now, he left the Hokage's office.

**5pm**

Hinata had been searching for Naruto for an hour and a half. Finally, she decided it was time to get serious. _'BYUAKUGAN!'_ she mentally yelled as she activated her bloodline. _'Found ya.'_ And off she went. 5 minutes later, she caught up with him. _'Jeff's Better Homes?'_ she thought as she entered the store. She finally came up to Naruto, hearing the end of the conversation. "...Anyway, thanks for banning that bitch from this store." "No problem."

Hinata had lost her timidness when Naruto left, she would rather have Naruto reject her, than for him to not be in her life at all. So, a year of sadness toughened up this girl, at least enough to hold eye contact when talking. "Hey Naruto." she casually spoke, which still surprised Naruto. "Hi, what's up?" Hinata gulped. I said she was tougher, but this was still her crush. I'm sure we have all gone through this before.

"I was wondering, do you have any plans?" Naruto didn't even think about it. "HA, no. Nobody barely said hi to me. They treat me like that creepy uncle that your parents said to stay away from. But, this year, I won't be in the hospital. Or if I am, I won't be the only one."

Hinata wasn't surprised, she knew what had happened to Naruto on this day. She tried to get her dad to bring it up at council meeting, and he always said "I will." Then, when he got home, his response was always the same. "We were far too busy, that's on the bottom of the list." In truth, Hiashi never even talked about Naruto unless he couldn't avoid it. "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic. I thought it would be fun, at least more fun than dealing with a bunch of drunks."

Naruto chuckled at this. "Hell, why not? I would like to have 1 good birthday." As they walked out, Naruto gave Jeff his goodbyes and they began walking. _'I forgot to pick a place to go, crap!'_ Hinata began thinking. "Hey Naruto, do you have any idea where we can go?" Naruto smiled. Not a fake one or his goofy one. It was one of his legitimate smiles. "Best view in the whole village."

* * *

AN: Sorry, Chapter 12 is where Hiashi will become an issue. I know, I know, I said 11 before. In the words of Nirvana, 'Hate me. Do it and do it again' Is it bad I made a 'Rape Me' quote considering the story? ehh, whatever. Can't take it back now. Looks like Hinata and Naruto will get to know each better. Will it end well? Knowing this story, probably not but you never know. See ya next time! The_FoxFang

[1] I shouldn't have to say this but there are some people who don't know text lingo. GTFO or get the fuck out. In the story, it was used as got the fuck out.


	18. The Birthday 'Date'

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: 1 more chapter til Hiashi time! Excited! Apparently, Taka is also the name of the team Sasuke made with Karin and the rest. I wasn't aware when I picked that name. It also said the name meant 'hawk' but whatever, close enough. Sorry for the long break, school is picking up :(

I had 58 reviews though o_o Now, because of this person named Hana-Chan00 left some many reviews I got bumped up to 76 so holy shit 0_0 Anyway, get ready for the date!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: The Birthday Date**

{Last Chapter}

As they walked out, Naruto gave Jeff his goodbyes and they began walking. _'I forgot to pick a place to go, crap!'_ Hinata began thinking. "Hey Naruto, do you have any idea where we can go?" Naruto smiled. Not a fake one or his goofy one. It was one of his legitimate smiles. "Best view in the whole village."

As he walked forward, she couldn't help but wonder where they were going. "Ahh, no secrets. Just wait." Hinata, knowing Naruto doesn't lie to his friends, stopped pestering and decided to follow.

As they walked side by side, their hands brushed against each other. Both Ninja noticed. _'OH MY GOSH, Naruto touched my HAND! Ok, don't faint, for the love of god don't faint.'_ Naruto also had a thought. _'Wow, she has such soft hands. How does she do it? My hands are rougher than sandpaper and she feels like silk. I'll have to ask her later.'_

Finally, they reached the point of destination. "Naruto, we aren't allowed up here!" Naruto reassured her. "The villagers aren't allowed to do other stuff but they broke many of those rules on my birthday, so why should I follow them? And besides, there is no official rule and this isn't their graves."

_'He has a point.'_ So they went past the caution tape, and onto the Hokage Monument. Naruto led her to the 4th Hokage's stone head.

"I used to come up here a lot, nobody else does so I always had a hiding place or somewhere to enjoy the view. The 4th Hokage was always my favorite. I loved the Old Man, but the 4th is who I strived to be." Hinata caught that. _'Strived?'_ "Do you not want to be Hokage anymore Naruto?"

As Hinata laid out the cloth and the food, Naruto answered. "Why lead people that don't treat me like their own? Why try to save their lives when they want to end mine? I have lowered the standard to Anbu, which I think is a pretty good goal too."

"I have control of the 2-tailed Kyuubi transformation and I'm gonna work on control of the 3-tailed version. I guess in about 4 months I'll have the 4-tailed down and half done with the 5th. I don't know if that will actually be right but that's my guess."

Hinata reached down to give Naruto a soda. She was losing the person she cared about. Sure, she loved him anyway, but it was very hard to when he was like this. This slightly asshole-ish version of him that seems dark. "Here you go." she said as she passed the cold drink.

"Thanks." was his only response as opened it up and took a drank. _'I'm probably freaking her out. I'm being honest though, which really makes it a bitch. ERR, why does she have to ask those type of questions?'_

By now, all of the food was laid out. 2 bags of chips, a full jar of mayonnaise, a loaf of bread, some plastic knifes, a package of baloney, some cheese, and a jar of mustard. "What do you want on your sandwich?" "Just mayo." And with that, they started eating.

Eventually, they opened up more. Naruto learned that Hinata had been on 2 A-class mission. "Ya. One was to sabotage an enemy's base. I ended up finding you on accident." Hinata was reluctant to say that but Naruto had heard worse. "Damn really? Guess that was my lucky day ehh?"

_'Wow, he took that so well. *Sigh* Dogded an awkward bullet there!'_ "What about the other mission?" Hinata had been lost in her train of thoughts. Snapped out of her daze, she continued.

"Oh ya... Well, it was a recon mission. To find this very special beetle. It was supposed to be able to track anybody, including you. Well, we had to fight this group from Iwagakure that was also searching for it. We finally had it, and Kiba farted and the bug starting following him."

Hinata and Naruto both started laughing at this. This is what Naruto was missing. He loved to have fun and this was turning out to be the best birthday ever. They continued talking, mostly stories from Hinata but Naruto told so childhood stories that were funny.

"Long story short, Food coloring ruined half of the village's clothes that day." Hinata was laughing pretty good. Hinata is more of the silent laugher, but looking at her face, you could tell she thought it was funny. While this wasn't the type of date she thought it would be, she couldn't wish for more.

"Naruto, it's getting kinda late. Can you help me clean up?" "Of course." They cleaned up and started walking home. As they walked through the streets, he got the looks again, but this time nobody said anything. For once, they were scared. Except for Infamous Style: That One Fucking Guy Jutsu [1]

"Fuck you, my brother was killed by the Hokage because of you!" This, unfortunately riled up some of the others. Naruto's eyes flickered to red and he grabbed the brother. The guy was so scared, he died from his heart stopping. Everyone started backing off. "Naruto, stop!"

Here's where the cat was gonna be out of the bag. He turned towards the Hyuuga who yelled at him. "Really? Why should I?" "Naruto, they have families, they have friends. Are you gonna take their lives over something stupid?"

Naruto snapped. "Stupid? Do you know why I was captured? When I killed Hokkyokuguma, your dad came there. But, he didn't want his Byuakugan to get taken so he offered me for safe passage out of the village. Ya, that's right. They were after **YOU** first, and your dad could have helped, but he **sold me out!**"

Hinata was amazed. Not 5 minutes ago he was laughing with her, now he was screaming in her face. "He did?" she said, her voice barely a whisper. "**YA, he FUCKING DID!** He **slithered** his way through the **fucking council** and played them all **like a fiddle!** He's on my bucket list too."

Hinata stood there in shock. Her father, the man who brought her into the world, was the reason her love was raped. Hinata spoke, voice cracking, and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please Naruto, I'm sorry. I want to be your friend." Naruto normally would stop, but he was in the blind rage. All of the emotions of the past year came flooding in. "Get the fuck away from me, I shouldn't have saved you in the first place."

* * *

AN: Another cliffhanger, Another chapter down, Woo! Btw, I wasn't being sexist by having Hinata make his sandwich. She wants to make Naruto happy so she did. Anyway, haven't one of your friends asked you to get them a soda before? I shouldn't have to say that but some idiot would take it the wrong way. There's always one who does.

Review, yada. The_FoxFang

[1] I did this with the "Where the Hell is Naruto?" chapter, I think chapter 7 part 2. Basically, it's that one guy who always over steps his boundaries and pays for it dearly. It's not a 'real' jutsu but it explains what'll happen. They will all be part of one family, sorta like a running gag but not so much a gag cuz they die but I will make them funny deaths in the future.


	19. Dealing With Hiashi

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: Welcome back! Gonna be taking a trip to a place called Ashland this Wednesday-Thursday. It's in Oregon, very close to California. It's some theater festival thing, these people are prestigious and are of Broadway quality shows, some have even been IN Broadway. I'm in an acting class so most of our class is going. Obviously, that means I won't be working on this Wednesday or Thursday.

Anyway, last chapter ended bad with Naruto wrongfully yelling at our favorite Hyuuga. Let's see where we left off!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Dealing with Hiashi**

{Last Chapter}

Hinata was amazed. Not 5 minutes ago he was laughing with her, now he was screaming in her face. "He did?" she said, her voice barely a whisper. "YA, he FUCKING DID! He slithered his way through the fucking council and played them all like a fiddle! He's on my bucket list too."

Hinata stood there in shock. Her father, the man who brought her into the world, was the reason her love was raped. Hinata spoke, voice cracking, and tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please Naruto, I'm sorry. I want to be your friend." Naruto normally would stop, but he was in the blind rage. All of the emotions of the past year came flooding in. "Get the fuck away from me, I shouldn't have saved you in the first place."

Naruto never meant to say those words. This cute, innocent girl had never done a single thing to harm anyone, especially Naruto. He knew she liked him, once he actually though about it he solved that case. And trust me, the past year gave him a LOT of time to think. So here he was, yelling at the only girl to give him a gift, the only girl to actually want to date him, and the only girl that was cool besides Tenten, and Tenten was to man-ish for Naruto.

"Naruto..." Hinata whispered in awe. Her crush, her idol, her everything, was treating her like some useless piece of trash. Naruto, did what every guy has ever done when saying something mean to a girl that liked him. "Hinata... I'm so sorry, I didn't mean..." But nope, she was off. Like her laugh, her tears were silent as well.

Neji was walking down the street. Hiashi told him to find Hinata. Neji wasn't given a reason, but that doesn't mean he was to argue. The head family still knew the curse seal, which is what Orochimaru based his version off of. And Neji knew not to cross him, as Hiashi... Well let's face it, he is an asshole about anything and everything.

You would think Naruto's speech at the Chunin Exams would help but no, he's still as much of a douche as the Grinch when he stole Christmas. _'Hiashi pawned off Naruto to those men!? I must notify the Hokage immediately!'_ Naruto was about to chase after the blue-haired girl but Neji stopped him. Naruto knew he was watching and was worried that Neji was going to attack. Naruto may be stronger, but being attack by the Hyuuga fighting style still hurt like a bitch.

"NEJI! Look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that to her, please..." Neji cut him off though. "I know. Naruto, are you one hundred percent certain that Hiashi betrayed you?" Naruto gave a bitter laugh. "Is Jiraiya a pervert?" Neji sighed. "Naruto, Hinata will be fine if you talk to her later. Right now, we need to notify the Hokage about Hiashi. He could be plotting something else, and I hate that dick." Naruto was surprised. "Neji, you're never so... blunt with your opinions."

Neji gave his infamous serious look. "I despise him, he treats everyone like garbage, even the people the main family. He's only respectable when he has to be, like with Tsunade or the Elders. His removal would benefit the whole clan, as there are people who are stronger and more level-headed than him. Losing his wife affected his morals too much. He must be taken down." With this nice little speech, Naruto had no other option but to say ok and head off to the Hokage's Office.

**HINATA**

She ran. For how long, she hadn't the foggiest idea. But she kept going. She stopped in front of the gates to her home. She knew Naruto had told the truth, but why had her father hated him so much? She had to find out. As she stealthily snuck into her home, she started creeping around to find her father. She found him in his room, frantically packing his things. Hinata decided to reveal herself. She knocked on the door quietly. _'OH SHIT! Not now, not when I'm almost done!'_

**Hokage Tower**

Naruto burst into the Tower. Tsunade was pissed to say the least. "NARUTO! I'm having a meeting with this man." Said man turned around and they locked eyes. Neji was confused. "Who is this person Naruto?" Infamous Style: That One Fucking Guy Jutsu. "This guy's family is the one family that hates me the most." Infamous Guy wasn't taking this shit. "My 1st cousin, twice removed was killed by you! So go fuck yourself!" Naruto grabbed the man and flung him through the window.

The first thing that the man hit was the window. Next, a giant ass building. Then, in a very comedic style, he slid slowly down the building until about half-way where he fell and hit the ground. "Another One Bites the Dust. Anyway, we need to talk about S-class info Tsunade. Hiashi Hyuuga needs to be killed." Tsunade was shocked. "Why?" So Naruto explained the story. Having not heard the story in full either, Neji was also astonished by the tale.

"Anyway, unless you want to do it, I'm gonna go 3-tails on his ass." Tsunade sighed. This was one of the main reasons she never wanted to be a Hokage. Too many fucked up decisions to make. "Killing a head? Who would take over?" Naruto thought about it. "I guess I just assumed Hinata would. She hasn't been asked."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "If she doesn't, Hanabi will. One of them HAVE to, they don't have a choice. IT sucks but that is the rule. Naruto, as Hokage, I give you, me, and Neji permission to track down and kill Hiashi Hyuuga."

* * *

AN: Well snap, looks like Hiashi is a main character in this story? Did you know this would happen? I didn't when I wrote this 3 years ago, but when I got to chapter 5, the second fox tail, I knew he would be. Anyway, review with any thoughts or comments, good or bad. Don't be a complete asshole if you leave a negative review, otherwise be as negative as you want. I encourage negative reviews as they give me the very best views of my story. To look at it through the reader's eyes.

Also, we have 4 'That One Fucking Guy' family members. The first guy in chapter 7 part 2, his wife, his brother from last chapter, and the man in this chapter. I think that was a more funny way to end him. The other ones were waaay to serious. Anyway, see ya in chapter 13, '_The Mystery that is Hiashi'_ :) The_FoxFang


	20. The Mystery That is Hiashi

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: Holy shit, Tsunade gave permission to kill Hiashi :) Sorry for taking so long, with Algebra II, life gets more complicated :/ In the words of the Black Eyed Peas "Let's Get it Started in Here."

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Mystery that is Hiashi**

{Last Chapter}

"Anyway, unless you want to do it, I'm gonna go 3-tails on his ass." Tsunade sighed. This was one of the main reasons she never wanted to be a Hokage. Too many fucked up decisions to make. "Killing a head? Who would take over?" Naruto thought about it. "I guess I just assumed Hinata would. She hasn't been asked."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "If she doesn't, Hanabi will. One of them HALF to, they don't have a choice. IT sucks but that is the rule. Naruto, as Hokage, I give you, me, and Neji permission to track down and kill Hiashi Hyuuga."

Each person had a different expression and different thoughts. Tsunade had a grim looking face, but was angry as well. _'Naruto is an asshole now because of Hiashi? I'll rip off his dick and shove the small thing down his throat!'_

Neji was worried, and had a million questions running through his head. _'Can we really kill him? How will the clan adjust? Will Hinata become the new head? How will she react?'_ Naruto had a dark smirk on his lips. _'Hiashi, your clock is ticking mother fucker.'_

**Hyuuga Estate**

She stopped in front of the gates to her home. She knew Naruto had told the truth, but why had her father hated him so much? She had to find out. As she stealthily snuck into her home, she started creeping around to find her father. She found him in his room, frantically packing his things. Hinata decided to reveal herself. She knocked on the door quietly. _'OH SHIT! Not now, not when I'm almost done!'_

"Father, we need to talk." Hiashi decided to use his sternness to his advantage. Hinata would never disobey him. "Hinata, I am far too busy for whatever you need to talk about. It can wait." Hinata noticed the bags. "Father, why are you packing, are you going on a mission?"

"That is none of your concern now leave my presence for now." As Hiashi turned around to continue packing, he wasn't expecting the next words. "Naruto told me everything." Hinata said, her voice barely a whisper. Hiashi stopped packing, he stopped moving. The air was so thick you could cut it with a kunai.

"It's true isn't it?" Hiashi turned to look at his daughter. He really didn't have time for this. "I couldn't take on 4 S-class ninja on my own, so I offered one ninja, for the good of our village." Hinata wasn't buying it. "I'm not five, I know you don't like him. And when have you cared about anything besides the clan or yourself?"

Politician mode activated, he responded quickly "They were after you. An heir to a clan vs a genin?" Hinata decided to use logic. "So you gave up a jinchuuriki?" [1] Hiashi just snapped, he really needed to get the hell out of here.

"You don't get it! He is the reason your mother is dead! Him and that damn fox! The fox killed her!" Hinata was confused. "But I was born after the Kyuubi attacked. So was Hanabi." Hiashi freaked. "Now you fucking idiot. Fine, the FINALLY answer the question you have been asking since you were five."

He took a deep breath in, he was surprised he had the strength to say this. "When the fox attacked, he used his claws to attack obviously. Well, one of the times he swung, he hit the Hyuuga manor. We were trying to hold him back but to no avail. The end of the claw smashed through the house, where your mother was at."

A snivel was heard as he turned around and sat on his bed. "The claw grazed her, leaving a bad wound. She was alive, and the wound healed. But the claw was filled with pure demon chakra. The chakra slowly ate away at her own. 4 years later, she had just given birth to Hanabi. She was very weak. For 6 days she sat ill in that hospital bed..."

Hinata was almost crying, she asked the question she already knew the answer to. "What happened?" Hiashi, for the first time since his wife died, spoke with actual emotion besides rage. "The chakra finally ate at her. The weakened state she was in from the birth was enough for the chakra to kill her."

Hinata sat next to him and hugged him. "Dad, I'm sorry. I know you loved mom, but shunning out the rest of the world is not the way to do things. Mom would want you to enjoy life, the way she did. Naruto is not the fox, he is just the holder." At that point, Hiashi stood up.

"Is he not? He slit a man's throat open, and Suzuki? One time he will test the waters and go to far, lose the control. And what will happen? Bloodlust. Unless the person wears him out almost to death, killing one of them will not satisfy him enough and he will go on a rampage."

"What happens when he talks to Lady Hokage?" Hiashi looked her dead in the eye. "That's why I am leaving. You are too emotionally tied to be head. Don't fall in love, it'll hurt you in the end. You think you will all live happily ever after? He has a demon in him, that alone puts us in danger. He will have to hide all of his life."

Hinata tried to stop her father. "Hinata, you just fucked yourself over." With that, Hiashi activated his Byakugan and hit Hinata's chakra points. The sudden lack of chakra made her collapse in pain, unable to move. Hiashi sealed his possessions in a scroll and headed off. To where? Only he knew.

**The Assassin Trio**

Tsunade led the two to the Hyuuga manor. The guard stopped her. "Hello Lady Hokage, may I ask what you are doing here?" Tsunade tried to act happy, as to not arouse any suspicion. "We're here to see Hiashi, he is home yes?" The guard nodded. "Shall I tell him you're here?" Tsunade stopped him. "NO! I mean, that's ok. I want to see him personally."

As they entered the manor, they searched all of the rooms. Finally, they found the room of Hiashi Hyuuga. They knew it was his room as it was labeled on the door outside that it was his room. As they walked in, they found Hinata laying on the floor, eyes wide open and laying limply. "HINATA!"

* * *

AN: There you go, Hiashi shows us his sensitive side and finally gives us a reason for his hatred of Naruto and everyone in general. Now, he's on the run to a location unknown to everyone but me. Please review yada. See you next time in chapter 14 _'Hiashi On the Run'_

[1] Jinchuuriki. The humans that have demons sealed inside of them. For example, Naruto and Gaara.


	21. Hiashi On the Run

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: Here we are ladies and gentlemen. We are now reaching the halfway point of the story, give or take. I **STRONGLY** encourage you to leave some ideas for the story as I am about out. I have about 1-2 more chapters planned out and then I'm gonna hit a wall. I know how the ending will be though, it's just the infamous middle which is kicking my ass. Please help.

Also, who the hell keeps unfavoriting the story? In the past week I went from 40 favs to 38. Granted I got 1 more follow but it makes me curious as to if my story is starting to become worse. This is a filler chapter and needed so this should be somewhat boring. Begging aside, let's get this show on the road!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Hiashi On the Run**

{Last Chapter}

As they entered the manor, they searched all of the rooms. Finally, they found the room of Hiashi Hyuuga. They knew it was his room as it was labeled on the door outside that it was his room. As they walked in, they found Hinata laying on the floor, eyes wide open and laying limply. "HINATA!"

They rushed to her side, fearing the worst. Placing her hand on Hinata's heart, relief washed over her. "She still breathing, thank god. Neji, use your Byakugan to see what's wrong with her." Neji did as he was told. "Her chakra points are closed off, we have to open them slowly. Too much chakra at once could have devastating effects."

So slowly but surely, Hinata regained her ability to move. After about half of her points were open she could finally talk. "Hinata what happened?" So she told them everything that Hiashi said. Naruto was the first to speak. "That's why he hates me and everyone else?"

Hinata nodded. "But why are all three of you here?" Neji and Tsunade gulped, how exactly do you tell someone you are going to kill their father? "Well...um..." Naruto sighed. _'Guess I have to be THAT FUCKING GUY!'_ "Hinata, after what I told you and what Hiashi did in general, Tsunade has decided that we were going to kill him, where did he go?"

Hinata gasped. "Really Naruto, that was the best way you could have said it?" Tsunade asked with an annoyed tone. "I know that he's mean but he's not that bad. Please let him live?" Naruto's resolve was still strong. "Actions have consequences, and he abuses his powers anyway. When you became a Genin, what did he say?"

Hinata started crying. "What did he say?" No response. "Hinata, what the FUCK DID HE SAY!?" She finally snapped and screamed back "He gave me up to Kurenai-sensei, saying he didn't care what happened to me! He just threw me out like a piece of trash!" Then, complete silence filled the room.

"God, you're right. But I told you the truth, I really don't know where he went." Naruto sat beside her and put his arm around her. She looked at him and fell into his chest, crying like there was no tomorrow. Naruto kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. He had once been that little kid, feeling like he had no purpose in life.

**The next day**

4:00pm. There had been tears. There had been anger. There had been things said that changed everyone. After searching the whole Hyuuga Manor, they found no clues. Every Hyuuga was notified. As was the village. Anbu's going door-to-door, sharing the news as per the orders by the Hokage. Hiashi Hyuuga was now an A-class Missing Ninja.

Tsunade had ordered a group of 7 Anbu's to track him down. Normally, only about 4 would have been sent but this was an ex head, he has some information about Konoha that could be used to destroy the village. Also, as a member with the Byakugan, if he was killed they could study his eyes and possibly find a weakness.

And if they found a weakness, they could kill of a LOT of Hyuuga's during an invasion, which would severely cripple the village's defense. So, seven Anbu were sent. Naruto was unfortunately not part of the group. "What the FUCK do you mean I can't go? He has royally fucked me over and I can't go? I took down 2 S-class ninja for christ's sake!"

Tsunade felt bad for him, really she did. But sending him out after he just got back? Tsunade was making sure she wouldn't lose him again. "Naruto, I can't legally send you out there. Even though the Hokage has a lot of power, we only have about 98% control over everything. There are a couple of rules even WE have to follow."

Naruto resorted to a child-like behavior "Oh really? Name one." "Ok smartass. How about the one were I can't send you out? You aren't allowed to send Jinchuuriki out on missions that are above B-rank until they are at least 18, as they will have a good amount of control over their demon by then."

"Really? Is that why Gaara has went on a shit ton of A missions and is a Jonin right now! They are talking about making him a Kage. I know this because word travels fast. Explain that one Lady Hokage!" Now, Tsunade was getting pissed. "Well, they didn't follow the rules. And the only reason we let you on the Wave mission was because it was SUPPOSE to be a C mission."

"Look Naruto, after your rampage on Suzuki, I can't let you leave. If you cause havoc on another nation, it's MY ass that gets reamed and the death threats go to THIS village. You are 15 as of yesterday. 3 more years and you will have a green light. By then you should be a Jonin, or maybe even Anbu but now you are a Chunin, so my hands are tied. If we capture him, I'll let you do it."

**Hiashi**

He had been running for about 5 hours now. The time, 5 in the morning. He had to cast a waterproof seal on his scroll and himself, as he had to use some of the rivers to avoid the tracker ninja from finding him. He finally reached the point of exhaustion. The time looked to be about 2pm-3pm.

As he leaned up against a tree, he sat down to sleep. When he woke up, there were 3 familiar faces staring him down. "Well then, looks like we got ourselves a Hyuuga. Wait, I remember him. This was the guy from last year!" Hiashi jumped up, Byakugan activated and in a fighting stance.

Kurohyou stepped forward. "Calm the hell down man. You haven't squealed on us so we have nothing against you. You haven't talked, have you?" Hiashi relaxed, but kept his bloodline activated. "No, but my daughter found your base. She brought back Suzuki and Naruto."

Jakkaru perked at the name of his friend. "What happened to Suzuki?" Hiashi, in his normal asshole-ish way, flat out said "They were going to hang him but Naruto released him and they fought. He crushed his skull in with a demon fist." Taka always thought Naruto was weak and, not believing him, mocked "Really? With 2 tails?"

"No, he can control 3 tails. It's only a matter of time before he can use 4, hell maybe even 5." Just one question was eating at Kurohyou. "Why are you here?" So, Hiashi explained the story of him leaving. When he finished, Hiashi asked his question. "So, what happens now?"

* * *

AN: Well damn, Hiashi has another chance encounter with the rapists. What will happen? Well, the name of the next chapter will pretty much tell you so I won't say it until I upload it. Please review. Let's try to get to 100 before the story ends. We at 85 right now. Anyway, see you next week! The_FoxFang


	22. The Rapists' Offer

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: **GUESS WHO'S BACK?!** Somebody needs to help my ass. WHAT CAN I DO FROM HERE! GRRRRR! Seriously, after the next chapter, I'm basically winging it. Sad face emoticon :(

Sorry for the delay though, I could not seem to write this. I had 14 missing assignments in my Algebra II class (Now down to 5!) so that sucked. Mainly, I have a life and hit a rough spot in the story. What to do after the next chapter? Have no fucking idea...

I have a poll on my profile. For the sake of this story, I suggest you check it out. 'What should I do with Hiashi?' Now, I would highly suggest NOT to pick the have him 'learn to change' choice but it is there. I should know at LEAST 5 chapters before I have to write it. So far death is in the lead. I'm putting the poll info here so I can erase the AN as AN's are a big No-No on this site.

But the chapter where this poll will take effect is far off. Anyway... Story time!

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: The Rapists' Offer**

{Last Chapter}

Jakkaru perked at the name of his friend. "What happened to Suzuki?" Hiashi, in his normal asshole-ish way, flat out said "They were going to hang him but Naruto released him and they fought. He crushed his skull in with a demon fist." Taka always thought Naruto was weak and, not believing him, mocked "Really? With 2 tails?"

"No, he can control 3 tails. It's only a matter of time before he can use 4, hell maybe even 5." Just one question was eating at Kurohyou. "Why are you here?" So, Hiashi explained the story of him leaving. When he finished, Hiashi asked his question. "So, what happens now?"

Kurohyou contemplated the choices. He doubted that this man would screw them over, especially since one, they could kick his ass and two, he was in a pretty bad situation himself. "Well sir, we seem to be at a point of mutual understanding. We are down two players, and you are obviously rogue. Correct?"

"Yes, but what is it you're getting at?" Hiashi said, relaxing more and deactivating his bloodline. Jakkaru took control, much to the leader's dismay. "Kurohyou, you're toying with him. Hiashi, he thinks the only logical solution would be to join us, which he's correct. A Byuakugan would be very useful to us." Hiashi stood, baffled. "Do you honestly think that I would become a rapist?"

"I'm not asking for that, nor do you have to assist us in such acts. All I ask is that when people attack us, as there ARE people who have been trying to track us down since the beginning, that you aid us in combat. Even being a lookout would be useful."

Hiashi thought hard about this. He was finally at the crossroad. He could turn himself in, but he would be imprisoned for a long time and possibly put to death. Option #2 was leaving for a life on his own. Besides being boring, he would have to wear contacts to cover up his Hyuuga eyes and he HATED contacts.

Finally, the last and biggest option. The choice to join them. In truth, 3 S-rank people to hang around had it's benefits. One, he could finally have a sparring partner who could put up a fight. Also, protection from Konoha would be nice. _'Konoha...'_ Hiashi parted his lips. "They will probably send someone after me."

As if on cue, 2 Anbu rush in, the left one wearing a snake mask and the right one wearing a dog. The dog, who was obviously the leader, spoke to them. "This is your one and only chance. All four of you need to come with me. Any and every one of you that resist will receive no mercy from us and may result in death if needed. Do you comply?"

The rapists disappeared in a flash, with nothing but a pile of falling leaves in their place. 5 seconds later, they return with 3 dead bodies. A sadistic smile crept upon Taka's face as he saw the sullen faces of the Snake and Dog Anbu. Some people like to golf, some people like to volunteer. Taka's hobby was fucking with people and boy did he take his hobby serious.

"So an owl, a puma, and a fox are now retired masks? Or do you eventually run out of animals and have to rehash old ones?" Seeing the angry response in the faces of his adversaries, Taka let out a deranged laugh. "So, are you gonna leave with your tail between your leg mutt or is this gonna be a fun day?"

Snake looked towards his leader, as if he was mentally asking him what to do. "If we go back, what kind of men are we? I would rather die in the field serving my village than of old age!" With the will of fire burning deeply in our 4 remaining Anbu, Snake and Dog rushed the missing ninja with the intent to kill.

Hiashi activated his family's heirloom eyes and prepared for the assault as Snake and Dog closed in, they broke apart going in opposite directions, only to close back in for the kill. Hiashi had seen this rookie move a mile away as he easily deflected with an 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation [1]. The other 2 Anbu jumped from the trees towards Hiashi but Taka, Kurohyou, and Jakkaru made sure they never made contact.

Jakkaru and Taka focused their attack on the Anbu with the Lion mask. As it was two S-rank ninja attacking him, he would was having a hard time staying alive. Kurohyou attacked the Anbu wearing the Pigeon mask. Not 2 seconds after he appeared did Pigeon fall to the ground. Unfortunately, he was not watching his surroundings. Poor bastard was dead before he hit the ground.

Now with 3 attackers on him, it wasn't long before Lion was knocked to the ground, unconscious. They turned their attention to Hiashi. Taka started to prepare an attack, but Kurohyou stopped him. "Let's see if he's worth keeping." Hiashi did seem to be having some problems with his fight. He knew that he would win, but the fact that there was two of them made it difficult. With at least one of them screwing up his attacks, Mr. Hyuuga was getting pissed.

He summoned a clone to help him fight. The real Hiashi started fighting Dog. _'Finally, I can use my technique without interruption '_ Dog moved in, while preforming the hand signals to a Fire Style attack, Hiashi forgot which exact one. _'Come on, just a little closer you fool.'_ _'Get ready for the Exploding Flame Shot[2]!'_ Hiashi was finally ready to end it, knowing this would only use up about 25% of his chakra.

"8 Trigrams Mountain Crusher [3]!" The force of the chakra alone was enough to break several weak bones in Dog's body, but he only felt that pain for a short amount of time as the chakra sent him flying. He crashed through several trees before getting stuck 1/3 of the way into a big oak tree. When he turned towards his clone, he saw that Snake also lay dead in his tracks. Kurohyou set the oak tree that Dog was in on fire, to ensure that he would not survive.

Lion woke up shortly after, the events leading up to his unconsciousness slowly flooding into him. As he remembered more and more, he scanned the battle field. Finding all 6 of his comrades dead, he attempted to flee. As Taka tripped him, Kurohyou gave him a warning. "I will say this once. Leave now if you cherish life. Report back to your village, tell them what has happened here."

As the Anbu fled like a scared child, Hiashi turned to the group of men he had just fought alongside. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you'd be glad to know that I accept your offer and look forward to venturing with you."

* * *

AN: I thought this was a good chapter. Sorry it took so long and I will really REALLY work at getting the next chapter out within the next week or two. Review this chapter if you think it's worth it. The_FoxFang

[1] 8 Trigrams Palm Rotation. Also known as 8 Trigrams Palms Revolving Heaven. Used only by Hyuuga, they release chakra through every point on their body and spin in a circle, the flowing chakra forming a 360 degree barrier in which to parry attacks. If you don't spin when doing this, it won't work.

[2] Fire Style: Exploding Flame Shot. By creating a spark from their hands, this technique allows the user to throw multiple balls of flames, which are able to cause fiery explosions on impact.

[3] 8 Trigrams Mountain Crusher. A close range attack that sends a powerful wave of chakra at the enemy, making them fly back into a wall or another hard place.


	23. Failure

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: SPECIAL END OF THE WORLD EDITION! Getting this in before 12/21/12, which is the fake end of the world. Sorry for the long wait. With Winter Break now in affect, I can write more often. I will get the next chapter out by the end of the year. Here we go!

"Talking"

Quoting

_'Thought'_

**_'Kyuubi Thought'_**

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Failure**

{Last Chapter}

Lion woke up shortly after, the events leading up to his unconsciousness slowly flooding into him. As he remembered more and more, he scanned the battle field. Finding all 6 of his comrades dead, he attempted to flee. As Taka tripped him, Kurohyou gave him a warning. "I will say this once. Leave now if you cherish life. Report back to your village, tell them what has happened here."

As the Anbu fled like a scared child, Hiashi turned to the group of men he had just fought alongside. "Gentlemen, I'm sure you'd be glad to know that I accept your offer and look forward to venturing with you."

**THE NEXT DAY**

A lone man wandered into Konoha. Bloodied, beaten, bruised, and broken not only physically, but mentally as well. He said nothing as the guards attempted to help him. Instead, he shoved them away, ashamed that he was even alive. He stopped by a tavern on his way to the Hokage's office, not having the ability to face Tsunade sober. After a glass of rum and a bottle to go, Lion headed off to report.

Tsunade was grading papers, which is surprising as she normally slacks off. She found that burying herself in paperwork helped her forget about some problems. Naruto, Hiashi, Taka, Kurohyou, Jakkaru... anything to forget.

Lion sullenly walked in, almost tripping on his own feet. Tsunade looked up, happy at first seeing an Anbu from the Hiashi Retrieval mission. But her face soon turned sour as she noticed he was the only one, without any teammates, rapists, or Hiashi by his side. The fact that Lion was shitfaced only made her more distraught.

"What happened Lion?" Lion looked up and laughed a bitter laugh before popping the top off of his rum. He downed a quarter of the bottle like it was soda, before looking her dead in the eye. "I-I-I'll t-tell you wha-wha-what happened. They fucking slaughtered us. We barely got a scratch on those sons' a bitches."

A kunai was thrown by Tsunade, breaking the bottom of the bottle, making the contents spill onto the floor and ruining the carpet. "How are you still alive then?" Lion's eyes filled with dumbfounded-ness. "That's the way I get th-thanked? Good t-to see how m-much you care about your people Hokage-SAMA!"

"How are you still alive Lion? For all I know, they could have brainwashed you, or rigged you with some explosives or listening devices." Lion was still pissed. "You know Tsunade, if that had been your bottle of booze I destroyed..." "**LION!** How. Did. You. Survive?!"

"Well, Dog and Snake tried to reason with them, but that failed. The rapists knew of our positions right off the bat, substituting themselves with a pile of leaves and returning, having 3 of our Anbu dead in their hands. They tried fighting Hiashi, which he must have killed them I'm guessing."

Tsunade was confused. "What do you mean guessing? How would you not know who killed your squad!?" Lion took a seat, only to stumble over on his ass. After safely getting up onto the chair, he continued. "While Dog and Snake did their little thing, me and Pigeon swooped in to attack."

Lion took a pause at this point, as the trauma of seeing his comrades die in front of him came back briefly to haunt him. After having a little traumatic episode, which Tsunade watched worried, he took a slow, deep breath in. "They killed him and knocked me out. I don't know why they saved me. Just me. They told me to spread the message of defeat." Tsunade sent Lion home, temporarily stripping him of his rank as Anbu, being demoted to Jonin.

Clapping was heard, but nobody was seen. As Tsunade turned towards the disturbance, one Chunin walked through the doors. "Congratulations, you have succeeded in ruining your one clear shot at Hiashi, had you sent me in, I may have been able to take him down." A huge red tick mark bore on the Slug Sanin's forehead.

"And do what Naruto? Turn the Kyuubi loose to kill them? My team of 7 Anbu couldn't kill one. You haven't killed more than 1 at a time. So I doubt you could kill 3 of them, and Hiashi. No you bloodthirsty, revenge-minded fool! You would have probably killed the Anbu in your Kyuubi-drunken rage. This isn't a dick measuring contest, you have nothing to prove. Just wait your fucking turn!"

A small smile spread across the blonde's lips. This was followed by a low, barely audible chuckle. "Wait my turn? Ah yes, because your plans are going smoothly? Sasuke Retrieval failed. 5 S-class ninja sneak into the village? You didn't have a fucking clue. Trying to find me? a year long delay. What exactly do you exceed at? Minato, Hiruzen, Tobirama, and Hashirama all knew what they were doing. What is your excuse?"

"Naruto, do you honestly think this is an easy job? Every single problem that somebody has they have to bitch to me. Oh Hokage-sama, this man stole my precious family scroll. Take it back! Oh Tsunade, the civilian council is pissed because Naruto is back. Get the fuck over it! Without a leader the village wouldn't survive. I always have to live up to the 3rd but I can't, I'm not him. Do you know hard I tried to save you? How many sleepless nights I've had, or the ones that I did, I had to cry to fall asleep?"

"Then, to have most of the village celebrating the 'Death of the Demon' which I have to break up! Let's not forget about the Hyuuga heiress who tried to commit suicide, several times! After the Sound Invasion, I was left to clean up the village and repair. This includes trying to keep intact everything this village holds dear, while having moral at an all time low. Many people left our village for life elsewhere, some killed themselves, some killed others. Prices continuously on the rise, accompanied by taxes being introduced. Homelessness skyrocketed. This came hand-in-hand lovely with the increased unemployment and the deaths from starvation. Now I finally have everything under control and you waltz in, revenge-thirsty?"

Cue in the Infamous Style: The 'Are You Fucking Serious' Look [1] from Naruto. "You knew EXACTLY what you were signing up for Tsunade, don't play this 'Poor me' attitude. You have been dodging out on our village for a long time, not to mention the incredible gambling debt you left behind that our village paid for. Do you realize that Senju money could have been put to good use? Do you know many people have died that probably could have lived had the Worlds' Most Amazing Medic been in the village she belonged in? Hinata's mom might still be alive."

Those words hit home, as Tsunade physically winced from the emotional pain. While she quickly recovered, she sighed heavily, knowing this wasn't going to be easy. "Naruto, I left the village with Jiraiya on a mission, about a week before you were born. We got news about the destruction of the Leaf Village. I came back and asked. They had said you died. Naruto, I know Jaraiya has told you about him being your Godfather. Well... you are looking at your Godmother."

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, as questions popped in his head a mile a minute. _'If she's my Godmother, then she must know about my parents.'_ "Tsunade, when I asked Jiraiya, he told me if I brought it up again he'd never train me. So as my Godmother, you must known my parents. Who are they?"

* * *

AN: Mellow cliffhanger but I just kept writing and I realize I could make it into another chapter, so I cut it off here. Next Chapter... Chapter 17: Family Ties. Quack - The_FoxFang

[1] First introduced in Chapter 2 Part 1, this is the look that one person will give another if they think the person is being stupid.


	24. Family Ties

_The Love That Pain Can Bring_

AN: Looks like I'm a dick. I know, and I can not give you a plausible excuse. I am technically being lazy. I could sugar coat it, blame something, or face the truth. I choose option #3. I am deeply sorry about these delays. If you want to see this story update faster though, leave some ideas with a review or a pm, I really do need some help. I'm not blaming that but that is a small factor.

I'm almost out of these type of chapters, info chapters. Hopefully we will get back to the action soon, but that's a few chapters off. (On the road again!)

"Talking"

Quoting

_'Thought'_

_'**Kyuubi Thought'**_

**"Demonic Talking"** (Naruto talking while using Kyuubi power)

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Family Ties**

{Last Chapter}

Naruto's eyes widened slightly, as questions popped in his head a mile a minute. _'If she's my Godmother, then she must know about my parents.'_ "Tsunade, when I asked Jiraiya, he told me if I brought it up again he'd never train me. So as my Godmother, you must known my parents. Who are they?" Tsunade's breath quickened, as did her heartbeat. How do you tell a person something like that? "Naruto, that is classified info." "Oh bullshit Tsunade, you're the Hokage. How do you not have the authority to tell me?" Tsunade was caught in a corner. She knew that the boy in front of her would be like any other annoying child, in the sense that they will constantly bug you until they get what they want or you snap.

"Naruto, why does it even matter? They haven't been there for you in 15 years, biologically they are your parents but seeing as the Third Hokage and the Ichiraku's helped basically raise you, they are more of parents than anybody else." Naruto thought hard about this. What if they were still alive? What if they had never wanted him? What if... _'No, no more questions in my head. Now is the time for answers!'_ "While I do agree with that statement, I have to say that it really does matter. Do you know how much the words What if haunt me? What if they had raised me? What if I wasn't beaten on a daily basis? What if I grew up like any other child? What if they could have protected me from the 4th sealing the Fox inside of me? Those aren't even the thoughts that haunt me."

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Well, your mother was named Kushina Uzumaki. She was part of Uzumaki clan, which was the dominant clan in the Hidden village known as Uzushiogakure. This was the primary ninja village in The Land of Whirlpools, until it's destruction many years ago." Naruto was confused. "What could wipe out an entire country?" She sighed. "War never changes Naruto. The exact reasons are unknown but the land had a falling out, where villages were attacking fellow villages. The remaining people fled and scattered across the world, as did your mother's parents. They ended up here. She actually attended the Academy here." Naruto was surprised to say the very least. 'I could possibly still have family around the world?' "Where is she then?"

"The Memorial Stone." [1] Naruto's face emotionally shattered. His mother, the woman who was the reason he was alive at all, was dead. He never got to meet her, and he never would. "H-h-how?" He said with a cracked voice and a tear rolling down his left cheek. "The Kyuubi." That was all that she needed to say, and Naruto knew instantly. This one demon had fucked up his entire world, everything that could have been good about his life was robbed as the 9-Tails was responsible for his mom's departure. "W-what about m-my dad?" Our Chunin choked out.

"The Kyuubi killed him as well." Naruto's anger rose at that point. His teeth became fangs, his whiskers deepened and darkened, and his eyes turned into red slits. "Naruto, the fox's chakra is flowing through you right now. Using his chakra isn't gonna bring them back. Using his chakra when he's responsible is ignorance and you know it." Like Jiminy Cricket, Tsunade was being Naruto's conscious right now. As common sense hit him, he slowly reverted back to his normal, human form. His face softened and his breathing slowed down.

"So he's dead. That doesn't tell me who he is Tsunade. Was he an Uzumaki?" Tsunade gulped. This is the info that she feared would come up one day. She knew he wasn't ready for it but then, will he ever be? "N-no, he had a different last name. We gave you Kushina's maiden name to keep enemies off your back." _'Who would be my enemies just for a last name?'_ "This person must have been a serious threat to have people become my enemies just for having his last name. Was he an Anbu?"

"No, he wasn't." Naruto thought. "Wait, was he a Jonin?" "No." After going through every possible rank below Anbu, even including different Civilian ranks, Naruto heavily sighed in frustration. "What the hell did he do? Was he homeless or something?" Tsunade looked at Third Hokage's picture. _'Well, he had to find out one day.'_ "He was a Namikaze." Naruto scratched his head in concentration. "I've heard that name before, what was his first name?" Tsunade parted her lips. "Minato. Minato Namikaze."

Time seemed to have slowed down, as cool air blew through the window, making Tsunade's documents slightly flap in the wind. Silence enveloped the room, as Naruto's slightly shallow breathing was the only thing that could be heard. Naruto turned to look at the wall of Hokage pictures stopping on the 4th's. _'He does look like me, but why...'_ "Why?" Naruto quietly said, slightly above a whisper. "Why what?" Tsunade replied, not sure what Naruto was referring to. "Why did he seal a demon inside of his own son? What kinda of sick, **fucked up freak** would do something so demented to his **own child!?**"

* * *

AN: There you go, shit just hit the fan. I hope you enjoyed this installment, I actually enjoyed writing it once I got past the writer's block thing. Hope to see you again in a few weeks but honestly, I'm out of ideas. As you can probably tell. In the words of The Police, I'm **_'Sending out an SOS.'_** I'm not giving up, but expect a wait about as long as the last one :( I really do hate doing this to you guys but I've run the well of ideas completely dry. In nicer news, please review! We are almost at 100, Just 2 away!

[1] The Memorial Stone. A giant tombstone where Konoha's fallen soldiers' names are carved in to remember them.


End file.
